L'Inattention
by berkano
Summary: Harry est si inattentif en classe de potion que cela cache forcément quelque chose... Severus est bien décidé à découvrir quoi! Les deux hommes ne savent pas dans quoi ils s'embarquent, surtout Harry en fait! Quoique... Il s'agit d'un SLASH un peu BDSM. Persos OOC. Sensibles et moins de 16 ans, s'abstenir. Bonne lecture. [édit: nouveau chapitre!]
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire, que vous trouverez peut-être déjà vu mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je préviens qu'il s'agit d'un SLASH, avec pas mal de scène hot, carrément PWP sur les bords (malgré ce que pourra en dire une amie : « 10 chapitres ?! Ça ne peut pas être un PWP?! »). Il y a un peu de scènes qui sont légèrement BDSM, je préviens pour les sensibles. Je déconseille sincèrement au moins de 16 ans, vous êtes prévenus !

Disclaimer : Je tiens à rappeler que rien ne m'appartient ! Hé, non, malheureusement !

Remerciement : vous trouverez sûrement des références, pour les connaisseurs, à des scènes écrites par Elehyn dans certaines de ses histoires, ainsi qu'à _L'initiation _de Myschka. Je vous demanderai de ne pas crier au plagiat, après tout il y a un peu de moi aussi dedans ^^. Par contre si une des auteurs me contacte en me disant un truc genre « c'est vraiment abusé ! », je supprimerai. A vrai dire je ne pense pas non plus avoir fait du copier coller, donc bon, ce sont plus des inspirations ! Merci à elles !

**L'Inattention :**

Severus Snape se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de cours, un peu plus et il serait en retard ! Pour le maître des cachots, cela était tout à fait inconcevable, mais Ombrage l'avait encore retenu au déjeuner. Cette harpie rose l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait songea le professeur. Il avait cours avec les cinquième année Serpentard-Gryffondor, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour savoir comment cela allait finir. D'autant plus qu'il y avait Potter...

Le Maître des Potions grimaça inconsciemment en pensant au gamin entêté qu'était le survivant. Celui-ci était aussi borné que son père et s'empressait de transgresser le règlement dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il semblait s'être calmé cette année, cependant.

Il arriva enfin dans le couloir de ses cachots personnels et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements. Il allait devoir emprunter la petite porte dissimulée qui reliait son salon et la salle de classe pour arriver avec un peu d'avance. Salazar ! Qu'Ombrage l'agaçait !

Severus alla s'installer à son bureau, sortit quelques parchemins d'un tiroir pour faire croire à ses élèves qu'il était très occupé, et lança un sortilège pour que la potion du jour s'affiche au tableau. Tout était près. La sonnerie indiquant le début des cours résonna et il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir d'un coup sec de sa baguette. Le bruit sourd qui en résulta signala aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les premiers à franchir la porte étaient sans étonnement les élèves de sa propre maison, les Gryffons traînant évidement les pieds comme les fainéants qu'ils étaient. Le professeur retint difficilement le sourire narquois qui lui brûlait les lèvres à ses pensées.

Le cours se déroula normalement, il donna des points qu'il savait non-mérités à ses Serpents et ignora la plupart des élèves de la maison rivale, sauf pour se moquer occasionnellement des potions des plus incompétents. Londubat allait encore sortir du cours en larmes.

Il allait tranquillement recommencer un nouveau tour dans la salle pour dispenser des points ou des insultes voilées quand il se figea. Potter ne faisait rien, il se contentait d'observer son livre de potion comme s'il allait lui révéler des secrets capitaux. Severus serra les poings, il en avait plus qu'assez. Mcgonagall l'avait bien entendu prévenu du temps que passait le gamin en retenue avec Ombrage, il savait donc que celui-ci était fatigué, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien faire du tout. Cela durait depuis une semaine, et le Maître des Potions se promit qu'il allait agir pour que cela cesse.

Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, il s'installa sur le tabouret de bois qui était habituellement rangé sous son bureau. Certains élèves le regardèrent, surpris. Il était en effet assez inhabituel qu'il s'asseye durant un cours. Le professeur leur envoya un regard noir et les élèves s'empressèrent de continuer leur potion, leur nez penché au-dessus de leur chaudron.

Snape ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit voguer vers celui du Survivant, cette forme de Légilimencie, sans contact visuel, était très difficile et souvent incontrôlable. Il trouva enfin l'esprit du garçon et s'y faufila discrètement, ce n'était pas bien compliqué de s'y cacher vu le désordre qui y régnait. Il devait trouver ce qui le rendait si inattentif, et seulement il pourra agir. Les images étaient floues, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu la faiblesse de la connexion.

_Un homme bougeait, tout de noir vêtu, il leur faisait une démonstration pour infuser une potion très complexe. Harry perdit légèrement le contrôle de son esprit et celui-ci refusait de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la voix de son professeur._

…

_L'homme en noir le frôlait dans un couloir, Harry ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcouru au contact de la cape épaisse de son enseignant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, un mélange de dégoût, de colère, et...d'autre chose ?_

…

_Snape était là, juste derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le trouve, il était sorti après le couvre-feu et était encore recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, mais le professeur se rapprochait. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître, ou alors le Maître des potions pouvait...non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, il ne comprenait plus rien..._

Severus reprit conscience lorsque le chaudron de Longdubat lui explosa à la figure. Il se précipita aussitôt vers l'idiot responsable du dégât, et fit disparaître d'un evanesco bien placé la potion qui coulait sur la table et le sol. Il s'énerva un bon coup, retira vingt points à la maison des rouges et ors et envoya le malheureux au visage suintant d'un fluide verdâtre à l'infirmerie avec un de ses camarades.

La sonnerie en profita pour retentir, et il eut bien du mal à faire revenir un peu de calme dans la salle. Il donna les devoirs pour le prochain cours – trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les effets voulus et indésirables de la goutte du mort vivant pour prendre de l'avance sur le lourd programme de l'année prochaine – et rappela aux élèves qu'ils devraient amener leurs ingrédients personnellement récoltés aux abords de la forêt interdite, la semaine d'après.

Alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à se ruer vers la sortie, il rajouta d'un ton sec « Potter, vous restez. ». Les Gryffondors se figèrent et lancèrent un regard plein de haine vers le professeur honni, mais finirent par sortir en marmonnant et en souhaitant ne pas perdre plus de points. Le garçon qui avait survécu fit un geste de la main à ses deux amis pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Severus attendit patiemment que tout les élèves quittent la salle. Il en profita pour ressasser les souvenirs qu'il avait entraperçu dans l'esprit de Potter. Ainsi donc, le gamin avait peur de lui ! Le Maître des Potions en était enchanté, mais il savait que le garçon devait abandonner cette peur derrière lui. Il était or de question que cela perturbe les cours et que cela l'empêche de progresser. Le professeur haïssait peut-être Potter, mais il ne voulait certainement pas que Dumbledore lui tombe sur le dos s'il apprenait que son Gryffondor chéri avait peur d'un de ses instructeurs.

Snape sortit de ses pensées et fixa le garçon qui avait survécu pour se dandiner devant lui, un air gêné sur le visage. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Severus avait peut-être une idée... Il garda cependant un visage impassible en lui annonçant :

« Monsieur Potter, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous êtes totalement inattentif dans mes cours depuis une semaine. Je prends donc sur moi et vous propose, à la place des retenues que je devrai vous donner, de refaire le soir avec moi les potions que vous avez raté depuis le début de l'année. » le Maître fit une pause, mais quand il vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se tordre de colère, il rajouta fermement « Ne pensez pas que c'est négociable. »

« Professeur Snape »rétorqua l'élève, qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas s'énerver. « J'ai déjà des retenues tous les soirs de cette semaine et de la prochaine avec Ombrage. Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera de vous laisser prendre ses horaires. »

Severus fronça le nez à la nouvelle. Tous les soirs ? Pendant deux semaines ? Ombrage était devenue folle !

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je discuterai avec elle durant le dîner. Vous m'attendrez devant ma salle de cours à vingt heure. C'est bien compris ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, et sembla à son grand étonnement, presque reconnaissant.

… … …

Review please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir (ou bonjour, on sait jamais !) à toutes et à tous (si un mec lit cette histoire, qu'il me prévienne, j'aurai accompli ma BA de l'année ^^) ! Je vous remercie pour tous les follows et favorites ! Mention spéciale aux reviewers : drgabrilus, Melian-chan, shenendoahcalyssa, Megalithes, Noooo Aime, stormtrooper2, Hinanoyuki, Oroszlan, TeZuKa j, Walala35 et Lyxie (je suis gâtée ! Deux reviews d'un coup!). Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retour d'un coup, et je vous ADORE ! Elles me servent énormément, j'ai réécris une partie de ce chapitre en fonction de vos commentaires, et franchement il est bien mieux !

Sinon, c'est ma semaine du bac blanc, donc je serai sûrement un peu longue à répondre à vos reviews, mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne vous oublie pas !

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable. L'histoire va débouchée à un moment ou à un autre sur des scènes légèrement BDSM, je préviendrai bien évidement au début des chapitres correspondants, et si on me demande gentiment, je pourrai même encadrer le - long - passage de jolies petites étoiles ! Je déconseille sincèrement aux moins de 16 ans.

Si vous voyez des coquilles dans le texte, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture ! (et pas de réflexion sur le titre à la Twilight, pas ma faute si S. Meyer me vole toutes mes idées :'( )

**La Révélation:**

Severus fit tournoyer ses robes en entrant dans sa salle de cours. Il faisait toujours cela quand il était énervé, et aujourd'hui avait été un jour plutôt agaçant. Ombrage avait été difficile à convaincre, mais elle lui avait finalement laissé le champ libre pour les soirées du Survivant. La haine proverbiale qu'il partageait avec le garçon en était sûrement la raison première - Ombrage pensait qu'il allait le faire souffrir, et il ne l'avait pas désillusionné - . De toute manière, l'étudiant sera de retour dans le bureau de la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dés qu'il en aura fini avec lui. Il était or de question qu'il fasse une fleur au fils de son défunt ennemi en lui supprimant des retenues, sûrement justifiées par son attitude qui restait insolente.

L'horloge principale du château sonna vingt heure et on frappa à la porte. Pour une fois Potter semblait à l'heure. Il fit s'ouvrir la porte et le garçon se faufila dans la salle. Il déposa son sac et son chaudron sur sa table habituelle, au fond de la salle, et s'immobilisa pour faire face à son professeur.

« Monsieur Potter » le salua Severus. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre « Comme vous l'avez remarqué nous sommes seuls » Il ne manqua pas le frisson qu'eut le jeune homme à ses paroles. Allons bon, s'il avait même peur de se retrouver seul avec lui, ils étaient mal partis. « Je vous demanderai donc de passer au premier rang, il ne sert à rien de vous cacher au fond de la pièce. » finit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

L'adolescent s'approcha donc de son bureau et déposa son chaudron sur le plan de travail qui lui avait été attribué.

« Bien » souffla Severus. « Commençons. » Il se leva, contourna le bureau et avança vers son élève tout en continuant à parler « Nous allons ce soir réaliser un filtre de confusion, à la page 220 de votre manuel. Je vais vous aider et vous montrer les bons gestes. Normalement vous serrez ainsi capable de la refaire seul. Nous vérifierons cela demain soir. »

Potter resta quelques instants figé, puis sorti le manuel, l'ouvrit à la bonne page, et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Severus se plaça derrière son élève pour surveiller ses gestes et pouvoir les corriger rapidement. Il était bien plus grand que le garçon et il voyait ce qu'il faisait du chaudron par dessus sa tête. « C'est ça », approuva-t-il, étonné que le Survivant commence de façon adéquate, vu ses résultats en cours. L'adolescent tressailli violemment. Snape présuma qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se glisser derrière lui et qu'il n'était pas, qui plus est, habitué à recevoir des compliments de sa part. Il soupira intérieurement, gagner sa confiance n'allait pas être facile, heureusement que le gamin était devenu plus supportable cette année.

Un détail insolite lui accrocha soudainement le regard. Le dessus de la main droite de l'étudiant était couvert d'un bandage qui virait dangereusement au rouge. D'un geste souple, il s'empara du tissu et le dénoua sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de réagir. Il ne put empêcher un sifflement de colère de sortir de ses lèvres à la vue de la cicatrice suintante. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ». Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la responsable.

Les doigts qu'il tenait tentèrent de se faufiler or de l'emprise de sa paume, et il empêcha de justesse la main ensanglantée de se cacher sous les pans larges de la robe d'uniforme. Il ne manquerait plus que cela s'infecte par contact avec des ingrédients de potions, et le Gryffondor serait bon pour une bonne semaine à l'infirmerie, avec de la fièvre et des vomissements en prime. Il semblait que l'idiot n'avait jamais pris acte des gestes nécessaires à sa survie dans la dangereuse classe des préparations magiques. Cependant, il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre lui, pour une fois. Par contre l'auteure de ce crime allait payer, il se le promettait.

Sans un mot, les lèvres pincées d'une fureur dirigée vers une folle qui allait bientôt regretter ses actes, il lança silencieusement quelques sorts jusqu'à ce qu'une fine cicatrice se forme, retraçant la forme des lettres imprimées dans la chaire. La marque disparaîtrait dans quelques jours, si rien ne venait interférer avec la guérison. Il avait bien une idée pour une protection optimale...il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse plus dans les jours qui suivraient. Pour le moment, l'heure était à la concentration. Il ne tenait pas à exploser avec le chaudron du gamin.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit venir les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin de la réserve. Le jeune homme attrapa les oignons bleus du Pérou et positionna son couteau pour le couper en deux. Le Maître des Potions posa ses mains sur celles de son élève, l'entourant de ses bras, et l'interrompit. « Il ne faut pas le couper ainsi, seul le cœur est important. Vous allez détruire ses propriétés et la potion sera inefficace. Vous devez retirer au fur et à mesure des couches de protection jusqu'à atteindre le cœur qui sera d'un bleu très pâle. » Il expliqua calmement, tout en faisant les gestes pour que Potter retiennent bien. Il sentit le garçon haleter doucement et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il restait calme et ne le grondait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il s'apprêtait à demander au gamin pourquoi il était aussi tendu quand son regard accrocha quelques chose d'incongru qui le fit se figer. Potter bandait ! Severus se reprit rapidement, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble. Il devait y avoir une explication. Le fils de James ne pouvait pas bander dans sa salle, face à une potion ! Sans hésiter, le professeur plongea dans l'esprit de son élève, leur proximité lui permettant d'avoir un meilleur contrôle sur le lien que la dernière fois.

_Je veux qu'il s'approche, je veux qu'il me touche ! Merde, pourquoi je me sens comme ça, je ne comprends rien, seul Snape me fait me sentir ainsi! J'ai chaud, mon sexe est tout dur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour que cela cesse ! Peut-être que si je touche... non il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça, j'essayerai peut-être plus tard... Normalement le matin quand je me lève je n'ai rien à faire, ça finit par partir tout seul durant la douche. J'ai remarqué que Ron avait ça aussi, donc ce n'est pas une maladie, peut-être un truc spécifique aux sorciers... Il faudrait que je lui demande._

Le Légilimencien resta figé. Potter le désirait. Et apparemment il n'avait aucune éducation sexuelle. Il allait falloir régler ce problème également, le directeur ne voulait certainement pas que son Gryffondor favori reste aussi ignorant. Faire découvrir le sexe à son élève ne dérangeait pas Severus plus que ça, à son grand étonnement il se sentit même excité. Il allait devoir aller lentement, le jeune Gryffon devrait comprendre au fur et à mesure ce qu'il se passait. Salazar, que cela allait être amusant ! Il allait être le Maître sexuel du jeune garçon !

Pour les sorciers, le Maître sexuel était l'initiateur d'une jeune personne aux plaisirs de la chair. Une fois une demande faite et acceptée par le garçon ou la fille concerné, personne ne pouvait revenir en arrière. La tradition datait de Merlin en personne -qui avait initié le roi Arthur – et personne n'oserait remettre en question la décision une fois prise, sous peine de perdre sa magie.

Potter ne savait bien sûr rien de la chose et son professeur allait en profiter. Une fois la potion finie, mise en bouteille et rangée dans l'étagère correspondante de la réserve, le gamin demanda d'une petite voix à son professeur s'il pouvait partir, le pantalon toujours déformé par son érection.

« Approchez Potter » lui répondit simplement Snape. Une fois le garçon face à lui, il commença la demande rituelle. L'adolescent n'allait rien comprendre de ce qui lui arriverait, la formule traditionnelle n'étant pas particulièrement explicite, car personne n'était censée l'ignorer!

« Harry Potter, acceptez vous de me prendre comme initiateur devant la magie? »

Il reçut un regard surpris en retour, évidement la question pouvait sembler bizarre si on ne connaissait pas sa signification. Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et répliqua sans comprendre vraiment la signification de sa réponse un « heu oui » presque interrogateur. Severus sourit en véritable Serpentard, fier d'avoir pris le dessus sur le Survivant pour la prochaine semaine d'initiation. Potter allait devoir lui obéir en tout, malgré ses protestations, il ne pourrait refuser longtemps ses ordres, même inconsciemment.

« Parfait.» grogna-t-il, un peu excité par cette réponse timide. « Je vous défend de demander à votre ami Weasley, ou même à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui se passe dans cette partie de votre anatomie.» dit-il en appuyant légèrement de son index sur l'érection de l'élève. Il voulait que Potter ne comprenne pas tout de suite, qu'il reste innocent. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il appuya sur son sexe gonflé. « Je vous interdit d'y toucher sans mon autorisation, ou de demander à quelqu'un d'y toucher, ou de vous frotter sur un objet ou quelqu'un. Vous tâcherez de cacher cette bosse sous des pantalons amples ou sous des robes, que personne à part moi ne la voit. Si quelque chose en sort, vous devrez vous débrouiller pour le nettoyer le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Tout ce qui se passera quand nous serons seul devra rester entre nous, vous direz à vos amis que vous rattrapez vos cours de Potion. Ce ne sera pas complètement faux d'ailleurs... ».

La magie du Maître sexuel était déjà à l'œuvre, et le jeune homme acquiesça sans contredire son Maître. Il s'agissait d'ordres simples après tout, et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il les refuserait. Snape allait sans aucun doute tout lui expliquer bientôt, et il n'y aurait plus de mystère sur ce qui lui arrivait. Cela l'arrangeait de ne pas demander à Ron de tout manière, ce qui se passait le gênait sans qu'il ne sache clairement pourquoi. Snape avait l'air de s'y connaître, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Une fois que le gamin eut quitter la pièce, un sourire pervers apparu sur les lèvres de l'initiateur. La première nuit après la demande, l'initié ne pouvait se débarrasser d'une érection persistante car la magie du rituel était à son plus haut niveau. Et il avait donné l'ordre à Potter de ne se toucher d'aucune façon.

Quand à lui, il avait une vengeance à préparée, et la meilleure vengeance serait celle qui lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Review, please ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je poste ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à me signaler de trop grosses fautes ;).

Je remercie tous les nouveaux followers, favorites, et review. Merci particulièrement à Chiyukisa, Noooo Aime, drgabrilus, Hinanoyuki, stormtrooper2, shenendoahcalyssa, Walala35, Lyxie, Kaori Jade, BigLoolie pour leur gentilles reviews. Je vous AIME !

**ATTENTION :** beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont fait remarquer que Severus est très pervers, peut-être un peu trop. Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il va avoir à sa disposition pendant une semaine le corps du fils de son pire ennemi. Il voit ça en même temps comme une revanche, et en même temps comme du plaisir. C'est donc normal qu'à cette période de l'histoire il soit particulièrement pervers : il n'est pas attaché sentimentalement à Harry, il est juste attiré par son corps, et il a décidé d' « éduquer » le garçon à cause de son rôle d'enseignant. Dans cette histoire, dans le monde magique, il s'agit d'une pratique courante. Je rappelle que c'est un PWP, donc ne vous attendez pas à une intrigue d'enfer ! L'histoire tourne surtout autour...et bien oui autour du sexe.

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable. L'histoire va débouchée à un moment ou à un autre sur des scènes légèrement BDSM, je préviendrai bien évidement au début des chapitres correspondants, et si on me demande gentiment, je pourrai même encadrer le - long - passage de jolies petites étoiles !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Premier Jour : Érection Persistante:**

Severus avait été à moitié excité toute la journée, en pensant à la soirée qui se profilait. Il n'avait pas vu Potter, mais n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le garçon avait respecté ses ordres, la magie de Merlin l'y obligeant.

Le déjeuner n'avait pas diminué sa bonne humeur comme à son habitude, au contraire, il l'avait parfaitement diverti. Il avait versé subrepticement une potion qu'il avait inventé pour l'occasion dans le gobelet d'Ombrage, et celle-ci n'avait pas tardé à en montrer les effets. Sa peau et ses cheveux avaient virés au rose fushias, et des moustaches et des oreilles de chat étaient mystérieusement apparus. Bien entendu, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte d'elle-même, et ce n'est qu'après avoir tortillé ses moustaches dans tous les sens qu'elle se rendit compte de leur arrivée. Cela faisait longtemps que le professeur de Potions avait entendu quelqu'un crié aussi fort !

Apparemment, la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'aimait pas être de la teinte de ses habits favoris, et ressembler aux animaux qu'elle préférait. Severus était sincèrement désolé pour elle bien sûr, et lui avait promis de tenter d'inverser le résultat de cette potion douteuse. Il l'avait ainsi dissuader de demander de l'aide à un Brasseur de Potions du Ministère, s'assurant un délai raisonnable pour trouver une solution. Bien entendu, il allait prendre tout son temps.

La harpie rose s'était barricadée depuis dans son bureau et attendait toujours qu'il lui apporte le remède miracle. Elle avait cependant menacé toute l'école de sévères représailles, son regard s'arrêtant brièvement sur une paire de jumeaux aux cheveux flamboyants.

Le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné : Ombrage avait commencé à subir sa punition et elle serait incapable de donner des retenues à Potter tant que Snape ne lui aurait pas apporté d'antidote, car elle ne ferait pas cours. Et en plus, les jumeaux Weasley étaient les principaux suspects de cet « attentat contre le Ministère ».

Arrivé dans sa salle, il s'assit sur son tabouret et lança un sort d'abstinence sur son érection, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il s'était promit d'aller doucement avec le jeune homme. Et puis il aimait jouer !

Après quelques instants, on toqua à la porte et il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette. Potter le fixait, une expression quasi suppliante sur la figure. Il souleva un sourcil et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le gamin s'avança jusqu'au bureau et y posa son chaudron.

« Enlevez votre robe, Monsieur Potter »déclara Severus après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il n'allait pas profiter du corps du jeune maintenant, mais il n'allait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer à loisir. Potter avait vraiment un beau corps.

L'élève s'exécuta aussitôt, et Snape compris le pourquoi de son expression implorante au moment d'entrer dans la salle. Il s'avérait que le garçon n'avait pas perdu son érection de la veille. Le Serpentard ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de jouer sur ses lèvres. La soirée s'annonçait amusante.

« Monsieur ? » Potter semblait vouloir poser une question de la plus haute importante et le professeur lui fit signe de continuer. « J'ai bien respecté vos ordres. Mais je me demandais si, maintenant que j'étais avec vous, vous pouviez me dire comment faire partir ça ? » demanda-t-il en montrant son entrejambe, gêné.

« Nous verrons à la fin de l'heure si vous l'avez mérité, en attendant, nous avons un filtre de confusion à refaire. » annonça-t-il en ignorant les yeux désespérés du plus jeune. « Approchez vous » ajouta-t-il sans descendre de son tabouret. « Au vu de vos difficultés d'hier soir, j'ai décidé de vous surveiller de plus près. Montez sur mes genoux, Potter » Le gamin, le fixa, incrédule, mais finit par s'exécuter, pousser par la magie du Maître sexuel.

Severus posa ses mains à plat sur les cuisses du garçon et s'interdit sagement de les bouger pendant la première étape de préparation du filtre. Il était or de question d'affoler l'initié. Puis, petit à petit, il commença à caresser doucement les cuisses du jeune Potter, en faisant des mouvements de va et vient, ainsi que de petits cercles. Il sentit le sexe de son élève tressaillir plusieurs fois, et finit par lui porter le coup de grâce en glissant une main entre les cuisses du gamin rougissant. Ce dernier mouvement fit sursauter et pousser un cri aigu au petit brasseur de potion. Quelques gouttes en trop d'essence de carottes violettes suédoises tombèrent dans la potion.

Snape approcha sa bouche de l'oreille droite de son apprenti et chuchota doucement « Il semblerait que vous ayez à nouveau raté la potion. Il faut apprendre à vous concentrer d'avantage. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner l'autorisation à soulager ceci »indiqua-t-il en caressant furtivement la verge engoncé dans le pantalon serré de son élève, récoltant au passage un gémissement rauque. « C'est dommage, vous étiez pourtant si bien parti, mais vous êtes trop facilement perturbé par vos sens, semblerait-il ». Severus passa une main sous le T-shirt du garçon et pinça un mamelon durci. « Peut-être votre position vous gêne-t-elle ?» supposa-t-il. Il reçu en retour un vague râle qu'il prit pour un oui. « Bien ! Si c'est ce que vous désirez. » Il souleva le gamin et le posa à califourchon sur une seule de ses jambes cette fois ci.

Potter tendit une main vers le chaudron, indiquant il allait reprendre la potion et le Maître des Potions le laissa continuer, chuchotant de temps à autre des conseils avisés. Il laissa au jeune homme le temps de finir la deuxième étape de préparation, puis il décida de remonter son genou vers le bureau, provoquant une large friction sur le sexe du garçon, qui se cambra aussitôt, recherchant instinctivement un maximum de plaisir. Snape sourit et remonta encore son genou, malgré la douleur du muscle de sa cuisse. La verge de l'élève se retrouva coincée entre le bureau et son genou pendant quelques secondes, puis le professeur relâcha la pression. Potter grogna de mécontentement.

« Allons ! Un peu de patience ! Continuez, j'ai l'impression que vous avez réussi à rattraper une partie des dégâts provoqués par les carottes suédoises. »

Une heure plus tard, le survivant semblait capable d'ignorer la plupart des caresses de son professeur au profit de la potion, bien qu'il gémisse souvent. Severus était satisfait, il allait pouvoir passer à la deuxième phase de son plan dés le lendemain.

La mise en bouteille de la potion et le rangement des ingrédients terminés, le garçon qui avait survécu attendait sagement devant son instructeur qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquels Snape ne pu quitter l'érection de son élève des yeux, Harry se décida à poser une question qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Est-ce une maladie ? » demanda-t-il timidement en montrant son entrejambe d'une main tremblante.

Le Maître sexuel ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la question, vexant son vis-à-vis. « Ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est parfaitement naturel. » finit-il par répondre. « Tous vos camarades de chambrée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des garçons de l'école, ont la même chose. Moi même, cela m'arrive souvent. Votre sexe devient dur et chaud, il gonfle et tente de s'élever, retenu souvent par votre pantalon. Si vous enlevez celui-ci, la pression qu'il exerce sur votre verge va faiblir et celle-ci va s'ériger totalement Cela signifie que vous êtes excité. La solution pour résoudre ce petit problème est de vous caresser.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-on se caresser ? Vous pouvez m'apprendre ? » demanda aussitôt le jeune homme, les yeux brillants de soulagement à l'idée de se débarrasser de l'encombrante érection.

Severus déglutit bruyamment. Il avait demandé ça avec tellement d'innocence que cela le fit frissonner de désir. « Je vous expliquerai cela demain, si vous réussissez votre potion parfaitement. » annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait bien fait de se lancer un sort d'abstinence avant la rencontre.

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît ! » supplia le garçon, celui-ci ne souhaitait pas passer à nouveau une nuit comme la précédente.

« Prenez une douche froide, cela vous apaisera pour quelques temps. » répondit simplement Severus en gardant cette fois ci un masque impassible. Il lui fit ensuite signe de quitter la salle.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre dans la continuité du précédent, la prochaine avancée significative aura lieu dans le chapitre 5, désolée !

Merci à tous les nouveaux followers, favorites, et surtout merci aux reviewers : Noooo Aime, Chiyukisa, stormtrooper2, yumi-elfeuw, shenendoahcalyssa, 77Hildegard, Walala35, , lilywen, Elizabeth Snape, Aki, Hinanoyuki, Lyxie. Je vous adule !

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je poste tous les mardi.

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable. L'histoire va débouchée à un moment ou à un autre sur des scènes légèrement BDSM, je préviendrai bien évidement au début des chapitres correspondants, et si on me demande gentiment, je pourrai même encadrer le - long - passage de jolies petites étoiles !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (si vous voulez plus de blagues sur Ombrage, tapez 1, si vous voulez des interactions avec d'autres personnages (petites, hein, il s'agit d'un PWP centré sur un HPSS!), tapez 2 + [ nom du perso], je comprendrai!)

**Deuxième ****J****our : Récompense : **

Snape entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage après que celle-ci lui ait donné l'autorisation. Malgré sa colère contre la femme, il se refusait à braver les règles de la politesse, et toquait toujours consciencieusement avant d'avancer dans l'antre de la bête. Il avait avec lui le résultat de ses ''recherches intensives'' de la nuit dernière pour redonner à la nouvelle professeur apparence humaine.

Des étudiants farceurs – il soupçonnait très fortement les jumeaux Weasley, mais pour une fois, il ne tâcherait pas de prouver leur culpabilité – avait accrocher dans les couloirs principaux des caricatures d'Ombrage. Il y avait bien sur des représentations de sa forme actuelle, avec des oreilles et des moustaches de chat ainsi que la peau rose fushia, mais également des Ombrage-Singe, des Ombrage-centaure, des Ombrage-Serpent, des Ombrage-gobelin, des Ombrage-elfe de maison, des Ombrage-crapaud… Ces derniers lui avaient donné une superbe idée. Il s'était fustigé de ne pas l'avoir eut avant : le chat était un animal bien trop gentil et mignon, pour qu'il s'arrête là. Il s'agissait juste d'un test en fait, pour vérifier que la potion fonctionnait correctement. Maintenant qu'il en avait la preuve…

« Voici l'antidote Dolores. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ose espérer que cela suffira, mais ceux qui ont inventé cette potion m'ont l'air doué… »

La femme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui arracha la fiole des mains et la but s'en prendre même la précaution de lui demander ce qu'elle contenait. Apparemment quelqu'un lui avait rapporté la présence de caricatures dans les couloirs, et elle voulait absolument aller les retirer. Les autres professeurs racontaient qu'elles étaient collées aux murs par des sorts de glu éternelle, ce qui les empêchait d'ôter les éléments incriminant. La vérité était que personne, mise à part l'idiote représentée sur les affiches, ne souhaitait les voir disparaître. Severus, quand à lui, prétendait ne pas les avoir vu. Si on lui demandait, il restait dans ses cachots toute la journée et n'écoutait pas les ragots des professeurs, donc il n'était bien entendu pas au courant. Sinon il se serait précipité pour tenter à son tour de les enlever, il pouvait en faire la promesse !

La potion mit quelques minutes à agir, et la cobaye se mit à pousser de petits cris de joie quand ses moustaches se détachèrent pour tomber au sol. Puis, les oreilles de chat redevinrent humaines, et elle les tortilla jusqu'à les faire saigner pour vérifier que la forme était correcte. Elle s'apprêtait à remercier chaleureusement son collègue pour sa réussite, ne doutant pas une seconde que la couleur rose fushia avait également disparu, quand les effets indésirables commencèrent. Sa peau vira au vert sombre et se recouvrit de pustules, ses yeux se fendirent pour dévoiler une pupille noire étroite entourée de jaune et son cou se gonfla jusqu'à former un renflement conséquent.

Severus cacha rapidement son sourire. L'idée du crapaud était vraiment parfaite. Il s'excusa poliment, prétendant que la potion semblait avoir certains effets secondaires inattendus, et quitta la pièce diligemment. Il avait à peine eut le temps de franchir le seuil du bureau qu'un cri d'horreur retentissait derrière lui : Ombrage avait conjuré un miroir.

… … … …

Severus attendait impatiemment que les cloches annoncent vingt heure, assis sur son petit tabouret de bois. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de rassurer Harry sur ses craintes de la veille. Il était bien décidé à lui montrer qu'un sexe tendu par l'excitation n'était pas une maladie. Pour ce faire, il allait lui montrer que lui même, le terriblement froid et insensible Maître des Cachots, était soumis aux mêmes règles que le commun des mortels. Voilà pourquoi une bosse déformait son pantalon, laissant devinée son membre gorgé de sang. Pas de sort d'abstinence aujourd'hui !

Un toc toc discret vint interrompre ses pensées qui commençaient à se faire un peu trop perverse pour sa santé. Il força ses joues à quitter la teinte rouge foncée qu'elles avaient prises depuis quelques minutes et lança un « Entrez ! » d'une voix beaucoup trop fébrile à son goût. Salazar ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Potter n'était qu'un gosse après tout...

L'adolescent brun se faufila dans la salle et commença à retirer sa robe, se tortillant légèrement pour réussir à faire passer sa tête dans la maigre encolure. Snape ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un bref instant son ventre plat qui se dévoilait impudiquement avant de se reprendre et de soupirer intérieurement. Potter n'était pas encore près à passer à l'étape « nudité » de leur relation. Peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre le lendemain...tout dépendrait d'à quel point ils progresseraient aujourd'hui.

Le Gryffondor remplit son chaudron d'eau et le déposa sur le feu.

« Ce soir encore, nous ferons un filtre de Confusion. J'ose espérer que vous serez plus concentré cette fois ci. » Le gamin rougit et regarda rapidement les genoux de son professeur. Celui-ci ne manqua pas le coup d'œil et se retint de sourire largement : il semblerait que le jeune commençait à comprendre, en tout cas il se souvenait parfaitement du plaisir que lui avait procuré le genou la veille.

Le Maître des potions fit signe à son apprentis de prendre place et celui-ci se glissa avec empressement sur ses genoux. Le jeune Potter sembla par contre un peu perplexe de sentir un objet dur au niveau de ses fesses. Il glissa sa main derrière lui, voulant le décaler pour qu'il arrête de le gêner dans ses mouvements. Il sursauta légèrement quand il se rendit compte que l'objet était chaud et qu'il semblait faire partie intégrante de l'anatomie de son professeur. Un grognement sourd venant de derrière son dos se fit entendre et il retira aussitôt sa main, pris de panique. Ses oreilles prirent une délicate teinte vermeille et il pâlit brusquement.

Snape se contrôla rapidement, il ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de prendre la main du garçon et de lui faire appliquer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son propre sexe. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment, le gamin tremblait légèrement de peur des représailles et il ne voulait pas le traumatiser à vie. Au lieu de ça il expliqua d'une voix parfaitement calme, en opposition avec son état d'esprit actuel :

« Ce que vous venez de toucher est mon sexe, tout comme le votre hier soir, il est passablement excité. Je ne doute pas que votre verge sera dans le même état sous peu. »

L'adolescent semblait légèrement confus, mais il se reprit rapidement et commença à préparer la potion sous les conseils - de moins en moins nombreux au fil des séances - de l'instituteur. Celui-ci caressait de temps à autre les cuisses du garçon ainsi que son entrejambe, en appuyant plus ou moins sur le membre du petit brun qui ne tarda pas à gonfler et à s'ériger, le faisant trembler imperceptiblement. Severus perdit pied quelques secondes quand l'étudiant se trémoussa sur ses genoux, cherchant vraisemblablement une position plus confortable. Sa verge comprimée par un joli derrière, Snape avança dans un mouvement rapide pour plus de plaisir, et Potter se retrouva coincé entre le plan de travail et l'érection de son Maître sexuel. Harry réussit de peu à ne pas renverser la fiole entière de toile liquide d'araignée de Madagascar dans son chaudron et la posa rapidement sur le bureau tout en gémissant bruyamment.

Le Maître des Cachots eut du mal à revenir à lui, mais son Occlumencie lui permit de se contrôler et de reculer suffisamment pour laisser à son apprenti le temps et l'espace de finir la potion. Il inspecta finalement le chaudron de l'élève et ne trouva rien à redire, le filtre était parfait. Son sourire surprit l'étudiant qui l'observait avec méfiance, persuadé que Snape allait encore dénigrer son travail.

« Parfait, cela mérite une récompense. Que voulez-vous ? » Les sourcils du garçon s'élevèrent, jusqu'à se cacher sous sa tignasse, de surprise pour le compliment et la proposition, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps.

« J'ai suivi votre conseil de la douche froide pour calmer mon problème...d'excitation. » L'adolescent hésita sur le dernier terme puis se décida à poursuivre. « Ça n'a pas été très agréable, et je me demandai s'il y avait une autre solution pour que ça s'en aille, de façon plus plaisante bien entendu ?

-Il y a beaucoup de façon de jouir, pas d'inquiétude, Potter. Tu vas en essayer une avec moi ce soir. Je t'interdis cependant de l'utiliser sans ma présence et mon autorisation expresse. C'est bien compris ? »

L'initié s'empressa d'acquiescer, trop pressé de découvrir ce qu'allait lui proposer son Maître. Celui-ci lui fit signe de descendre de ses genoux et de se positionner debout face à lui, l'entrejambe poser sur sa cuisse. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les fesses de l'élève et commença à le faire aller et venir brutalement sur sa jambe, créant un frottement délicieux sur l'entrejambe prête à exploser. Après plusieurs allées et venues, le gamin se répandit dans son pantalon, haletant de plaisir.

Severus le retint alors qu'il allait se laisser glisser au sol, le souleva jusqu'à le poser sur son bureau, et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer souillés. Il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette une serviette et une bassine d'eau chaude et nettoya consciencieusement le sexe encore visqueux. Harry avait les yeux fermés, la respiration erratique et les joues rougies. Il était magnifique, songea brièvement Snape avant de se reprendre et de continuer sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme quittait la salle, un grand sourire au lèvre, nu comme un vers sous sa robe. Le Maître sexuel avait décidé sur un coup de tête de garder un souvenir de la première éjaculation de son apprenti, malgré la règle fondamentale des Maîtres: ne jamais s'attacher sentimentalement à un initié. Il soupira, passa une main presque distraite sur son érection déclinante, et décida d'aller se coucher. Il allait avoir une longue nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine ! Il y a une possibilité que le prochain chapitre arrive avec quelques jours de retard vu que je pars en vacances !

Merci à tous les nouveaux followers, favorites, et surtout aux reviewers : cilandra, stormtrooper2, yumi-elfeuw, shenendoahcalyssa, Noooo Aime, , Walala35, 77Hildegard, Hinanoyuki, Elizabeth Snape, Lyxie, lilywen, Chambre 313. Je vous idolâtre !

Sinon, yumi-elfeuw m'a donnée une super idée ! Voulez vous que Severus ai eu un maître sexuel, et si oui, qui ? Pour cela votez dans les commentaires !

On m'a aussi proposé un pairing d'arrière fond qui serait du Ron/Draco, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'en pense le reste des lecteurs avant de me lancer, étant donné que ce n'est pas un couple sur lequel j'écris et sur lequel je lis… Bref ce serait totalement nouveau pour moi, donc je ne sais pas trop…

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable. L'histoire va débouchée à un moment ou à un autre sur des scènes légèrement BDSM, je préviendrai bien évidement au début des chapitres correspondants, et si on me demande gentiment, je pourrai même encadrer le - long - passage de jolies petites étoiles !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

**Troisième****J****our : ****Protection Bien Utile**

« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Severus. Sans vous je serai encore sous cette horrible forme… Je peux vous assurer que vous avez tous le soutient, le respect et l'amitié du Ministère. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait vous le directeur de cette école.

-Merci, Dolores. C'est un plaisir d'aider une personne aussi aimable et complaisante que vous. Je ne doute pas de votre mérite au sein du Ministère, et maintenant au sein de Poudlard. Quels sont vos projets maintenant ? » Severus retint un sourire narquois, il adorait les phrases à double sens dont il usait dernièrement avec la sous-secrétaire.

« Je vais trouver les responsables de cette attaque contre une représentante du Ministère, et ils vont être sévèrement punis, croyez moi ! Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas les faire renvoyer…peut-être plus tard. Il va falloir prendre des mesures drastiques, cette école est devenue la honte de notre chère nation. Je vais devoir en parler au Ministre Fudge… Le temps que je règle ce problème, puis-je vous demander un service ? »

Cette femme est tellement stupide, songea le Maître des Potions. Elle me révèle ses plans, et me propose même d'y participer !

« Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'occuper de ce petit teigneux de Potter. Il faut que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de le remettre à sa place. J'ai entendu dire que vous preniez un malin plaisir à l'humilier pendant vos cours. Si vous pouviez prendre en charge les retenues que je lui avais donné… Je serai très occupée à partir de maintenant, et je doute d'avoir le temps de me préoccuper de ce petit imbécile.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème. Monsieur Potter est effectivement une personne dont l'éducation est à refaire. Je soupçonne cependant que votre influence l'ai plus _marqué_ qu'il ne le laisse paraître, j'ai l'impression que son comportement s'est légèrement amélioré. Je tenterai de le faire encore progresser au cours de ces retenues. Je suis honoré de votre confiance, et de celle du Ministère, Dolores. »

Les mots ironiques glissèrent sur la petite femme qui ne saisit pas le double sens de ces paroles et acquiesça sans réfléchir au propos de son homologue, ravie de tous ces compliments. Elle réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont elle allait présenter son projet à Fudge : il fallait qu'elle prenne le contrôle de l'école.

Snape quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide et en faisant tournoyer sa cape dans un mouvement fluide. Il avait une potion de protection maximale à préparer et un directeur à prévenir des complots d'une petite idiote qui avait malheureusement de l'influence dans les hautes sphères.

… … …

« Monsieur Potter. Au vu de vos difficultés générales dans ma matière, j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques pour votre sécurité. Déshabillez-vous. »La voix de Severus claqua, impérieuse.

« Professeur... »l'adolescent se tortilla, gêné. « Je suis très content que vous preniez ma sécurité autant à cœur mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Depuis le début de vos séances d'accompagnement j'ai beaucoup progressé, je suis sûr que...

-Tiens donc ! Vous êtes sûr de vous ! Rappelez moi qui est l'enseignant ici ?! JE suis celui qui évalue votre niveau, JE suis la personne qui décide de votre habilité à réaliser une potion. Ne discutez pas plus, je vous ordonne de retirer vos vêtements ! »

Le garçon rougie d'embarras et de colère. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la magie de Merlin quand l'ordre était aussi explicite. Il déboutonna sa chemise, la fit glisser lentement le long de ses épaules dorées, effleurant au passage son torse musclé. Il n'avait clairement pas conscience de l'érotisme de la scène et Snape se retint difficilement de lui sauter dessus pour faire subir les pires outrages au bel adonis.

Harry retira ses chaussures, dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon, et se pencha en avant pour retirer celui-ci, donnant au Maître des cachots une vue magnifique sur son postérieur moulé dans un boxer noir. Il fit ensuite demi tour pour faire face au sorcier ténébreux, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son sous-vêtement et de ses chaussettes.

« Enlevez tout » demanda Severus, le regard s'attardant sur les courbes de son étudiant. Celui-ci s'exécuta, ne prenant cette fois ci même plus la peine de se plaindre, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible sur le sol, le visage troublé et légèrement angoissé. Le Maître sexuel s'approcha une fiole de potion à la main, le visage de nouveau impassible.

« Ceci est une potion protectrice. Appliquée sur l'ensemble de votre corps, elle empêchera une solution de force mal préparée de vous tuer en explosant. Elle créera instantanément un bouclier autour de votre corps d'une trentaine de centimètre. Je ne doute pas quel sera immensément utile ! » Severus se garda bien entendu de révéler que la lotion pouvait très bien imprégner des vêtements, et donc que la nudité d'Harry n'était absolument pas nécessaire.

« Et vous professeur, vous ne risquez pas d'être blessé ? » s'inquiéta l'élève.

« Votre corps servira à faire paravent, pas d'inquiétude. Pourquoi ? Vous tenez à me voir nu, Monsieur Potter ? » Le Maître des cachots ne retint cette fois ci pas un sourire pervers d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le garçon bégaya, pris d'une frénésie étonnante, et, à la grande surprise de l'instructeur, se mit à bander. Il mit aussitôt une main devant son entrejambe, mortifié sans comprendre pourquoi exactement.

Snape s'approcha et caressa doucement la joue du garçon, tentant de le rassurer. Puis il écarta la main qui cachait l'étonnant spectacle en lui chuchotant :

« N'ai pas honte de tes désirs, Harry. Ils sont ce qui fait de toi un être si attachant... » Il s'arrêta brusquement, que racontait-il encore ?! Pas d'attachement, il fallait qu'il se rentre ça dans la tête !

Il ouvrit la fiole de lotion protectrice, en versa dans sa main, et commença à l'étaler sur le torse hâlé du Survivant, insistant bien sur les deux boutons de chairs déjà durcis. Lentement, il recouvrit le corps, appuyant consciencieusement sur les endroit sensibles. La verge s'érigea sous la main de maître qui la parcourait et vibra à chacune des caresses. Severus s'en éloigna rapidement, il était or de question que le gamin jouisse maintenant, ils avaient une potion à brasser.

Comme la veille, l'adolescent s'assit sur les genoux de son professeur, ne s'étonnant cependant pas cette fois ci de la dureté qu'il sentait au niveau de ses fesses. A chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, son sexe bandé tapait sur le bois brut du plan de travail, l'emplissant de sensations nouvelles. Il eut du mal à remplir son chaudron, encore plus déconcentré que d'habitude.

Sans se retenir, Snape caressa allégrement les cuisses et le torse, évitant sciemment le sexe gorgé de sang de son partenaire. Il avait prévu quelque chose pour finir la soirée de façon agréable, et il était or de question que le petit morveux réussisse. Il fut cependant étonné et ravi de le voir réussir parfaitement jusqu'à la fin de la première étape. Le garçon apprenait tellement vite que s'en était déconcertant.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne suffit pas, et, de plus en plus inattentif, l'élève fit de nombreuses erreurs dans la seconde partie. Le professeur, en bon Serpentard, lui tourna la tête à un moment stratégique de la préparation et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'étudiant sursauta étonné, puis une langue timide et inexpérimenté se joignit à celle, exploratrice et tentatrice, de Severus. La solution de force leur explosa à la figure, ne faisant heureusement aucun dégât grâce à la lotion protectrice. Le Maître des Potions se détacha des lèvres écarlates et chuchota à l'oreille de son futur amant – il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet – qu'il avait encore détruit un chaudron, et que cela méritait une lourde punition.

Sans hésiter, il porta l'adolescent sur son bureau resté intact grâce aux puissants Charmes de Flitwick. Il attira d'un accio un flacon bleu électrique et entreprit d'en verser le contenu dans la gorge de son initié. Rapidement, il enchaîna celui-ci avec des liens magiques, empêchant ses bras et ses jambes de bouger.

La potion de désir commença rapidement à faire effet, et le gamin, déjà excité, entreprit de se tortiller dans tout les sens pour tenter de soulager la pression qu'il ressentait. Il offrit ainsi un spectacle de toute beauté à son Maître sexuel qui, alors qu'il s'était promit de rester assis sans bouger pendant la scène, ne pût s'empêcher de l'effleurer avec sa plume de travail. Il décrivit des courbes sensuelles sur le corps haletant, titillant la hampe dressée, les tétons, l'anus... Se servant tantôt de la pointe taillée qui égratignait la chair, tantôt du plumage caressant, il aggrava l'état de l'élève. Sans autre forme de procès, Harry éjacula violemment, le corps tendu vers un but invisible.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis les liens magiques tombèrent, libérant l'initié qui s'écroula lamentablement sur le bureau, pantelant sous la force de l'orgasme ressentit.

« Cette séance aura été très enrichissante, n'est-ce pas ? » furent les dernières paroles de l'enseignant avant qu'il ne renvoie l'étudiant à son dortoir.

… … …

Sa plume tapotait le bord du bureau en un rythme lent et réfléchi, il hésitait. Il avait déjà vengé Potter avec les potions de transformation, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de continuer. Il avait en plus obtenu la surveillance de la totalité des retenues qu'Ombrage lui avait attribué, le gamin ne souffrirait plus de sa main. Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de prolonger cet acte de vengeance et de protection de son apprenti.

Soudain, son bras s'anima d'une volonté propre et se tendit jusqu'à tremper la plume dans l'encrier. Des mots rouges sang s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin qui lui faisait face, sous l'action de la Magie de Merlin. Apparemment, celle-ci jugeait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas suffisant.

_Mme Ombrage, _

_On a porté à mon attention que vous usiez d'un artefact de magie du sang de catégorie B sur des mineurs. Je tiens à vous rappeler que l'utilisation d'un tel objet, sans l'autorisation expresse des tuteurs des enfants concernés, est punie par le Ministère de la Magie d'un emprisonnement de trois mois à Azkaban par enfant et utilisation. Je vous prierai de cesser promptement ces actes qui pourraient faire se briser une carrière aussi prometteuse que la vôtre._

_Cordialement._

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller à la volière pour emprunter une chouette de l'école et envoyer ce mot à la concernée. Il espérait que cela suffirait à la dissuader de continuer, sinon il n'osait imaginer ce que la Magie de Merlin l'obligerait à faire pour protéger l'initié.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Vous avez de la chance, le chapitre n'a qu'un jour de retard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un merci du fond du cœur aux nouveaux favoris et followers, et plus particulièrement aux reviewers : 77Hildegard, stormtrooper2, hathor2, cilandra, yumi-elfeuw, Noooo Aime, shenendoahcalyssa, Walala35, Hinanoyuki, Chambre 313, Elizabeth Snape, Lyxie. Je vous chéris !

Je viens juste de découvrir un bug de FF: j'essaie depuis pas mal de chapitre de remercier dans les reviewers un personne qui se reconnaîtra, mais son nom ne passe jamais sur le format du docx, une véritable énigme ^^, donc bon je m'excuse auprès d'elle, qu'elle ne pense pas que je l'oublie à chaque fois!

Pour ceux qui demandent plus de cruauté vis à vis d'Ombrage (les autres vous pouvez lire aussi, c'est pas interdit ^^) : elle va vivre des blagues méchantes et humiliantes (je vous laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre ;) ) mais je ne vais pas la faire souffrir physiquement. Il s'agit d'une fic ''gentille'' dans le sens ou il n'y a pas de sang, de gore… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce genre (J'adooooore!) mais cela ne convient pas à l'esprit de la fic !

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable. L'histoire va débouchée à un moment ou à un autre sur des scènes légèrement BDSM, je préviendrai bien évidement au début des chapitres correspondants, et si on me demande gentiment, je pourrai même encadrer le - long - passage de jolies petites étoiles !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

**Quatrième Jour : ****Obstination et dérives**

« ...et c'est pourquoi le Ministre Cornelius Fudge a décidé de me nommer Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. J'espère pouvoir faire de ce lieu de savoir un établissement scolaire respectable et rattraper la gestion déplorable de mon prédécesseur. »

Le discours fut accueilli par de mous applaudissements du public, personne ne semblant vraiment convaincu par ces belles promesses.

« Tous les élèves seront interrogés concernant leurs aspirations et idéaux pour remplir les dossiers du service de renseignement du Ministère. J'annonce dès à présent le renvoi d'une semaine de Frédérique et George Weasley, pour leur conduite inqualifiable depuis mon arrivée. Si quelqu'un est dors et déjà au courant d'un de leur nombreux méfaits, je l'invite à se présenter incessamment sous peu dans mon nouveau bureau de l'aile Ouest. Les nouvelles règles de l'école seront affichées dans le grand hall, et chaque étudiant devra en prendre connaissance tous les matins. Les contrevenants seront bien entendu châtiés. Concernant les rumeurs à propos d'un prétendu retour de Vous-savez-qui, le Ministre et moi-même répétons que cela est un monceau de fadaises auquel vous ne devriez même pas porter attention. J'interdis personnellement les discours qui soutiennent ce tissu de mensonges dans Poudlard. Celui - ceux - qui bravera cet interdit sera _marqué_ longtemps par des _cicatrices_ indélébiles de la honte. Je remets au professeur Snape la charge des punitions des fautifs, il sera mon bras droit et aura carte blanche dans ses décisions pour éradiquer le mal qui ronge notre école. »

La petite femme vêtue de rose fut interrompue par le brouhaha qui s'élevait rapidement dans la Grande Salle, tant du côté des professeurs que des élèves. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de poursuivre maintenant, elle laissa la pièce se vider par vagues successives de mécontents. Il fallait qu'elle pense à demander plus de pouvoir à Cornelius, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle se dirigea promptement vers le Hall, suivant les élèves sans y faire attention. Arrivée au centre de la gigantesque pièce, elle réceptionna tant bien que mal une enveloppe rouge écarlate qu'avait lâché une belle chouette effraie. Personne n'avait manqué la scène, et tous attendaient qu'elle ouvre la Beuglante. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de fuir car l'enveloppe se déchira rageusement dans la seconde, et qu'une voix, zozotant et bégayant légèrement, reconnaissable entre milles, s'éleva dans la salle en multiples échos. Le Ministre semblait très insatisfait et en colère.

« DOLORES ! Je ne vous ai pas fait nommer à Poudlard pour que vous me ridiculisiez et me fassiez perdre mon influence dans la haute société. Plusieurs de mes associés se plaignent à longueur de temps de votre comportement innommable envers leurs enfants, je vous ordonne donc de cesser, immédiatement après la réception de ma lettre, vos exactions honteuses pour notre Nation. Vous aurez à répondre de vos actes devant moi la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je vous conseille de préparer des excuses convaincantes. J'annule officiellement toutes les actions entreprises à Poudlard par la sous-secrétaire Dolores Ombrages qui auraient été contestées par un minimum de trois professeurs référents. Ainsi soit-il. »

La lettre s'auto-détruisit dans une gerbe de flammes d'un violet profond aussitôt la dernière phrase prononcée. Il y eut un court moment de silence parmi les élèves, puis, tous, les jumeaux Weasley en tête, se mirent à applaudir avec entrain. Quelques baguettes s'agitèrent, créant de magnifiques feux d'artifices pour fêter la déchéance de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un grand dragon de feu pourpre, guidé par Fred et George, fit le tour de la pièce, frôlant parfois des Serpentards ou de jeunes Poufsouffles peureux qui laissaient échapper de petits cris plaintifs.

Dans un renfoncement sombre du Hall, Severus Snape contemplait la scène de liesse, les sourcils froncés. L'humiliation du crapaud rose était prévu, par contre, cela ne devait pas déclencher cette frénésie adolescente ingérable. Heureusement, son autorité naturelle allait rapidement régler le problème. Sans plus d'hésitation, il s'avança de façon à être clairement visible, faisant flotter artistiquement sa longue cape noire derrière lui.

Cinq secondes plus tard, l'entrée du château était de nouveau déserte et silencieuse, mise à part la présence inopportune d'une Ombrage pleurnichant. Les étudiants avaient fui dès qu'ils l'avaient reconnu, et il n'avait eut le temps que de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

La petite femme à la solde du Ministère ne l'avait pas encore repéré, et il décida de profiter un peu plus de cette journée qui avait si bien commencé. D'un rapide coup de baguette, il envoya dans le dos de la sous-secrétaire un rayon d'un orange douteux. Sa robe rose vira au noire et se transforma en un short moldu très court et moulant. Le cardigan d'un goût contestable fut remplacé par un chemisier sexy et presque transparent, laissant deviner un large soutien-gorge bleu lagon. Le crapaud, maintenant habillé en pute, une petite pancarte avec inscrit _cinq __mornilles__ la passe_ à la main pour remplacer son sac à main de petite fille, avança à petits pas vers l'escalier le plus proche, roulant consciencieusement les fesses d'une manière tout sauf innocente.

Severus la suivit sous un sort de camouflage, un appareil photo à la main, décidé à la prendre en flagrant délit. Ils croisèrent rapidement Colin Crivey, qui regarda avec stupeur Ombrage s'approcher de lui, le supplier de la « prendre bien profond » et se frotter contre lui avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite en criant au viol. La nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice abandonna promptement la poursuite du jeune Gryffondor après avoir aperçu non loin une nouvelle proie qu'elle considéra comme plus attirante.

Sybille Trelawney n'aurait jamais du descendre de sa tour ce jour là. Le Maître des cachots, lui, ravi, allait pouvoir conserver précieusement la photo atypique d'une Trelawney qui essayait de fuir hors du cadre tandis qu'Ombrage tentait de lui mettre son opulente poitrine sous le nez. Les cris de pucelle effarouchée de Sybille eurent tôt fait d'attirer une foule d'élèves, puis quelques professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore qui évacua l'enseignante sur une civière, la pauvre voyante s'étant évanouie sous les assauts répétés de sa collègue. Le temps qu'Ombrage soit assommée par un petrificus totalus bien placé, elle s'était frottée outrageusement contre un Dean Thomas hilare, avait entamé un strip-tease dédicacé à Pansy Parkinson, et avait mimé un acte sexuel passionné avec sa propre baguette magique devant une Minerva figée d'horreur.

Les photos de l'événement qu'il avait contribué à créer à la main, le Professeur de Potions avait regagné subrepticement ses cachots personnels. Pour tous, il était retourné à ses appartements dès le déjeuner achevé, et n'en était pas sorti depuis. Ainsi, il serait vire retiré de la liste des suspects à avoir pu envoyer les remarquables photos du jour à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Une belle chouette effraie l'attendait, perchée sur son bureau, dans l'attente de sa prochaine mission. Il s'empressa d'écrire une rapide lettre explicative et de la confier, jointe aux preuves, à son familier, qui s'envola par une fenêtre magique. Bien sûr, il conserva précieusement des doubles dans un tiroir sur-protégé.

… … …

L'adolescent était nu devant Severus, attendant patiemment les directives. Il était calme et le professeur appréciait de plus en plus de lui enseigner. Quelle que soit la matière.

« Ce soir, vous allez copier sur le tableau les instructions de la Solution de Force. J'ose espérer qu'ainsi vous vous en souviendrez demain et que vous la réussirez! ». Le ton de Snape n'était plus sec et légèrement narquois comme avant, mais doux et confiant. Leur relation avait bien changée en quelques jours !

L'étudiant se mit face au tableau noir, une craie dans la main et un livre dans l'autre et commença à recopier les instructions.

_...les yeux d'anguilles du lac noir doivent être coupées en lamelles fines et incorporées après la menthe des elfes..._

Harry reçu une petite tape sur les fesses, il avait oublié les épines de hérisson albinos. A la surprise de Snape, le cou du garçon se colora de rouge et son sexe resté sage jusqu'à présent se gonfla d'excitation. Proche du mur comme il l'était, sa situation était un peu compliquée, sa verge tapant contre le bas du tableau à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu trop vite.

Le Maître des cachots n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Il n'aurait pas d'autres ouvertures pour le taquiner ainsi avant longtemps vu la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait.

« Vous aimez ça, quand je vous touche, cela vous excite, n'est ce pas ? Vous souhaitez peut-être que je recommence... » Severus était lui aussi excité par la situation, mais il réussissait à le cacher grâce à son expérience. « Si je fais comme cela.. » Il caressa franchement la fesse droite du survivant de la paume, laissant passer doucement son index dans le pli cachant l'anus.

Le garçon gémit bruyamment en réponse et se colla au tableau en espérant se libérer, aussitôt le Maître sexuel posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'étudiant et le détacha du mur.

« Tut tut, qu'est ce que j'ai dit, il n'y a que moi qui puisse te donner du plaisir ! Si tu veux te soulager, il faut me demander l'autorisation ! » L'adolescent haleta doucement et, ne voulant pas supplier son professeur, reprit sa craie et recommença à écrire au tableau les instructions.

Snape soupira, Harry était sacrément entêté ! Cela ne faisait rien, il aimait les défis ! Il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et posa ses grandes mains sur le derrière bombé et musclé qui lui faisait face. Le Survivant se figea quelques instants, puis reprit son travail en ignorant le gêneur.

On n'ignorait pas Severus Snape ! C'était la première des règles qu'il apprenait personnellement à ses nouveaux élèves à chaque rentrée. Il semblait que Potter l'ait oublié, et il allait se faire un plaisir de la lui rappeler. Ses mains se mouvèrent sur les fesses fermes, caressant, puis claquant ou pinçant gentiment. Le membre du gamin tressautait sous les assauts, mais celui-ci tenait bon, refusant d'implorer le Maître des Potions. Malgré lui, l'enseignant était impressionné par l'obstination du garçon qui continuait à écrire les instructions sans laisser échapper un gémissement.

Il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Un de ses doigts se rapprocha de l'entrée du Gryffondor et en traça les pourtours précautionneusement. L'élu ne réagit pas plus que ça, ignorant encore tout de la suite. Peu à peu, il entra la première phalange dans le petit trou, et profita de la surprise de l'initié pour avancer plus avant. Le deuxième doigt fut plus difficile à faire pénétrer, et le Maître des cachots dut user de lubrifiant. Le garçon gémit, clairement gêné par l'intrusion, et se raidit. Les chuchotements de l'initiateur le calmèrent assez pour entamer de petits mouvements doux qui décrispèrent l'antre chaude. Les vas et vient s'accélérèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entreprennent lui même de se rapprocher de la main bienfaitrice, les bras plaqués contre le tableau, les fesses en arrière, le dos cambré, tentateur. Il gémissait en continu, comme une chatte en chaleur perdue dans son plaisir. Derrière lui, Severus ne le quittait pas des yeux, appuyant sur la prostate malmenée à chaque mouvements, admirant l'adonis impétueux et encore vierge qui se laissait faire sous son doigté attentionné. Il avait terriblement envie de se presser contre l'étudiant et de le faire sien, mais il devait patienter encore un peu, et au final, celui-ci le suppliera de le prendre, il se le promettait.

L'adolescent se répandit sur le sol en haletant et resta appuyé sur le tableau le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis, comme s'y rien ne s'était passé, il continua sa séance d'écriture. Snape fût soufflé par tant d'impertinence. Alors comme ça, le morveux l'ignorait toujours ? Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, il savait très bien comment attirer son attention, et cette fois ci, sa colère.

« Je crois que vous avez sali le sol de mes cachots, Potter. » signala-t-il narquoisement. « Vous allez me nettoyer ceci avant de quitter la salle, et je veux que ça brille, or de question de devoir passer derrière vous parce que sa glorieuse majesté a décidé que son nom était trop pur pour s'abaisser à se salir les mains ! »

A sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et un « Oui, Monsieur » soumis. Que pouvait-il donc se passer dans la tête de cet imbécile? Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question. Harry finit la dernière ligne des instructions et déposa la craie sur le bureau. Toujours nu, il s'agenouilla, dos à son professeur assis sur son tabouret, et se pencha en avant en tendant les fesses vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa croupe se trouve au niveau de l'entrejambe du Maître sexuel. Puis, il entreprit de lécher son propre sperme encore chaud, agitant de temps en temps son postérieur pour aguicher son aîné. Il émettait de petits gémissements tentateurs, comme si le goût de sa semence l'emplissait de plaisir.

Quand le Gryffondor avait-il pu développer cet esprit retord ? Se questionna l'instituteur, qui gardait à grand peine son sang froid. Il lui avait pourtant interdit d'en parler avec ses camarades ! Comment pouvait-il savoir que ce comportement était aussi excitant? Ou peut-être ne le savait il pas ? Pensa-t-il encore plus excité par l'idée de l'innocence de son élève. Peut-être trouvait-il normal de lécher le liquide visqueux et blanchâtre qui s'échappait de son sexe tout en collant son derrière à son bas-ventre? L'idée l'alluma et sa main droite se posa sur sa verge, tandis que la gauche allait caresser les bourses de l'initié, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il se caressa violemment jusqu'à jouir dans son pantalon.

Il regarda ensuite, affalé contre un mur, Potter finir le nettoyage. Aussitôt cela finit, il s'approcha du garçon et passa sa main sur le membre encore poisseux qui reprenait déjà une forme dure et tendue. Il dirigea celle-ci vers la bouche du gamin qui la lécha comme s'il lui offrait la meilleure glace du monde. Voyant cela, il fronça les sourcils et renvoya le Survivant à la tour Gryffondor.

La porte fermée après le départ de l'apprenti, il s'effondra sur son tabouret et se passa une main sur le visage, las. Que faisait-il donc avec Potter ? Cela devenait malsain. Il était sensé le protéger de part sa position de Maître sexuel. Pourquoi avait-il alors l'impression de se servir de lui et de ne tenir aucun de ses engagements ? Il se sentait comme un gros pervers qui profitait d'un enfant ! Normalement, la Magie de Merlin forçait un peu la main à l'initié quand celui-ci avait peur, cela permettait de le faire avancer quand il bloquait à un moment de la relation. Mais là, il avait la désagréable impression qu'Harry faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, sans aucune limite. Que se passerait-il quand le Survivant serait libre de toute magie d'entrave, dans quatre jours ? A quel point lui en voudrait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si excité par sa simple présence ? Et surtout, pourquoi son avis lui importait-il tant, soudain?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous ! Vous avez de la chance, je viens de finir le chapitre ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais qu'il y aura peut-être des courts retards de publication pour les derniers chapitres. Non pas qu'il faut que je me concentre d'avantage sur le bac qui approche (en fait il faudrait, mais bon je me connais, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire), mais bien qu'ayant un plan succin, je n'ai aucun début de texte déjà rédigé sur lequel m'appuyer, et peu d'éléments des intrigues secondaires qui permettent notamment de rendre le récit plus vivant (j'ai une grosse page blanche concernant le devenir d'Ombrage…). Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus !

**ATTENTION : il s'agit du chapitre ''légèrement BDSM'' (présence d'une cravache…) J'ai mis des étoiles au début et à la fin du loooong passage. Sensible s'abstenir, merci. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir des plaintes du genre « c'est dégeuuuuu ! »**

Un merci du fond du cœur aux nouveaux favoris et followers, et plus particulièrement aux reviewers : shenendoahcalyssa, Hinanoyuki, Walala35, Noooo Aime, hathor2, stormtrooper2, yumi-elfeuw, Chambre 313, Lyxie, Elizabeth Snape, akuryouxxakuma, cilandra et shishi-sama76. Je ne peux pas croire à tant de fidélité, les larmes m'en montent aux yeux !

Bon je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne passe pas dans le format docx, j'ai pourtant tout essayé, donc je te remercie ici Angela . rx, en espérant que ça passe (doigts croisés)

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

**Cinquième Jour : Récompenses et Punitions**

« Monsieur Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours pour m'aider à ranger le matériel. » Des grognements mécontents s'élevèrent chez les Gryffondors. « Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? » Le silence revint dans l'instant. Les Lions étaient peut-être courageux, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas fous.

Les autres élèves sortis, il rangea la salle d'un tour de baguette, et fit signe au garçon de s'asseoir à une paillasse libérée. Installé en face de lui, il le darda d'un regard sévère.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez créer un petit groupe de soutient en DCFM. Vous avez conscience qu'il s'agit d'une attaque on ne peut plus directe à l'enseignante de cette matière ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Et comment êtes vous au courant ? C'était sensé être un secret…

-Un secret ?! Il aurait peut fallu être plus discret lors de votre première réunion pour que personne ne l'apprenne... Mais en bon Gryffondor que vous êtes, vous avez organisé un rassemblement, soit disant secret, avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant ! La moitié du bar dans lequel vous et votre stupide équipe étiez est au courant de votre projet. Si quelqu'un m'en a déjà parlé, je pense que les autres professeurs seront au courant dans la semaine. Et je ne parle même pas d'Ombrage, qui doit déjà avoir l'information en poche, avec l'argent qu'elle dépense chaque mois pour que des sorciers ivrognes lui révèlent les intrigues du Monde Magique. Son informateur a du récupérer un sacrée récompense pour cette révélation : Harry Potter formante un complot pour l'évincer, il veut lui piquer sa place ! Comme si vous n'aviez pas assez de soucis comme cela...

\- On a juste mis en place une association de défense, pour l'aide à l'apprentissage de la matière. Les clubs ne sont pas proscrit à Poudlard. On a rien fait d'interdit, Hermione s'en est assurée ! Je vous promets de faire attention, et de ne pas provoquer Ombrage… Je pensais sincèrement qu'on avait été suffisamment prudent, je suis désolé Monsieur.

\- Potter, il faut que vous compreniez qu'elle veut votre peau. Les événements de ces derniers jours ne l'ont même pas refroidit… Dès qu'elle aura la preuve de votre implication dans votre groupe et de votre but, elle s'empressera d'interdire toutes réunions, voir de vous renvoyer. Si les choses continuent comme cela, elle aura pris le contrôle de l'école d'ici la fin de la semaine !

\- De toute façon, Hermione a ensorcelé la liste des participants pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous dénoncer sans de sérieuses représailles ! Vous voyez bien qu'on ne risque rien pour l'instant, alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter !

\- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, vous et votre petite bande de copains. Malgré les _talents _de votre amie, vous êtes à la tête d'une association illégale, une _armée_, qu'Ombrage veut détruire au plus vite. Vous vous êtes en plus proclamé professeur, sans aucune expérience en la matière et sans programme et idées directrices pour faire passer vos idées et vos enseignements.

\- Vous êtes là, vous ! Vous pouvez me conseiller ! Par quoi faudrait-il que je commence, à votre avis ?

\- Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de vous raisonner, mais que cela soit clair, vous assumerez seul les conséquences de vos actes, et je ne prendrai certainement pas votre défense. Concernant les cours… Il faudrait que vous évaluiez le niveau des participants, et que vous les classiez en petits groupes avec un chef d'équipe. Vous, vous pourrez tourner entre eux pour prodiguer des conseils _avisés_, et leur apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges.. Je vous conseille de d'abord faire une remise à niveau avec des sorts de base comme l'expelliarmus, puis vous pourrez tenter de leur montrer des enchantements de plus haut niveau, peut-être le patronus, cela ne pourra qu'être utile. Dans tous les cas, trouvez un lieu de rassemblement discret et grand, il ne faut pas que des personnes extérieures découvrent où vous vous éclipsez, mais vous aurez besoin de place.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me soulagez ! Je n'avais aucune idée d'où commencer ! Et j'ai hâte de leur montrer le patronus ! »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs, qui réfléchissaient chacun au futur des plus compliqué qui se dessinait de jour en jour.

De but en blanc, comme s'il s'était retenu longtemps de poser la question, Harry demanda :

« Savez-vous qui a organisé l'humiliation d'Ombrage ? J'aimerai le remercier ! C'était un travail magnifique, digne des Jumeaux ! »

Les yeux verts émeraudes remplis de curiosité posés sur son vis-à vis, le jeune homme, immobile, attendait une réponse. Il était sûr que le Directeur de Maison savait qui était derrière tout cela, restait à savoir s'il en parlerait librement avec lui…

« Et pourquoi ne pensez vous pas qu'il s'agit justement des Weasley ? Après tout, ce genre d'actions est leur spécialité, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda Severus avec un fin sourire.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas eux ! Je suis leur partenaire commercial, ils me l'auraient dit !

-Un partenariat entre des Weasley chahuteurs et un Potter qui se met constamment en danger, que Serpentard nous en préserve ! Mais vous avez raison, effectivement ce ne sont pas eux » rigola-t-il doucement sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise, à cette vue pour le moins étonnante, de Potter.

« Vous savez donc qui a fait ça ? » s'excita le gamin.

« Effectivement, je sais. » statua-t-il pour l'énerver.

« Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Un Serpentard ? C'est pour cela que vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé ?

\- Je ne dirai rien de plus, Potter. Nous nous reverrons ce soir, après le dîner, vingt heure, pour votre séance _personnelle_. A propos, vos initiatives d'hier, bien que bienvenue, ont une origine précise ?

-Le dernier numéro de PlayWizard s'est révélé très instructif et imagé.

-Et bien vous apprendrez bientôt que l'univers du sexe ne se résume pas à ce que vous lisez dans un journal…

-Vous êtes jaloux parce que je vous ai remplacé par une feuille de choux ?

-Je peux vous garantir que la feuille de choux ne vous inspirera qu'un désintérêt profond après ce soir… Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Le potionniste se fit la réflexion que le comportement du petit saligaud ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'un Serpentard pure souche.

… … …

Severus se déshabilla rapidement, l'adolescent n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il voulait que tout soit prêt. Il allait regretter de l'avoir provoqué. Ses doutes de la veille oubliés, il s'excitait tout seul à l'idée d'expérimenter ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant la discussion avec Potter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, se persuada-t-il, la Magie de Merlin empêchait toutes dérives entre initié et initiateur, il fallait que les deux soient consentant. Ce qui se passait avec le garçon devait être normal, après tout, les initiatives et les lectures de son protégé étaient des preuves de sa bonne volonté. Et cela arrangeait bien le Serpentard qu'il était. Manquerait plus qu'il ne se découvre une conscience!

D'un geste souple, il transforma pour l'heure qui allait suivre sa baguette en une cravache longue au manche doré et à l'extrémité noire. Des coups retentirent à la porte et il sourit. Le jeu allait commencer, et il ne permettrait pas à l'étudiant de rester en contrôle cette fois ci. Or de question qu'on l'ignore aujourd'hui !

Potter entra et écarquilla brièvement les yeux à la vue de la nudité de son professeur, mais se reprit rapidement. Le Maître des cachots sourit, le garçon ne resterait pas calme longtemps, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Comme à son habitude, l'élève prit place nu derrière la paillasse, prêt à réaliser une solution de Force. Snape en profita et passa rapidement la cravache sur le dos bronzé du jeune homme qui tressaillit sous la caresse. Tout au long de la préparation, l'instituteur donnait de petits coups de cravache sur l'arrière train rebondi de son élève quand celui-ci commettait une erreur ou le caressait quand il réussissait une étape délicate. Les fesses devenaient rosées et se tendaient inconsciemment vers l'arrière, en attente de caresses agréables.

Harry semblait très perturbé par la leçon. Rapidement, son sexe s'érigea, et il prêta de moins en moins d'attention à la préparation, attendant autant les récompenses que les punitions. La potion était plus ratée que d'habitude, et le Maître des Potions siffla son mécontentement. Sans ménagement, il fit s'asseoir l'étudiant sur son tabouret, les cuisses écartées, les mains dans le dos.

« Que faut-il rajouter dans votre chaudron après les ailes de fées nippones ? » questionna sévèrement le professeur.

« -Je...une écaille de vipère d'Albanie, Professeur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Et moi qui pensais que la leçon d'hier vous avait été profitable, j'ai l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un vulgaire poisson rouge ! Vous deviez rajouter des fragments de pierre du désert de Nazca ! »

Severus s'échauffa, les cours particuliers ne semblaient même pas faire beaucoup progresser le gamin dans sa matière, malgré les efforts et le temps qu'il y consacrait. Il donna une petite tape sur la verge du jeune homme en représaille et continua une série de questions, alternant entre la récompense d'une caresse et la punition d'un coup. Plus les questions défilaient, et moins le garçon réussissait à garder un semblant de contrôle, recevant correction sur correction . Il finit par glisser au sol, gémissant, le sexe arqué vers la cravache.

Quelques coups supplémentaires suffirent pour qu'il laisse éclater son plaisir qui lui recouvrit le ventre d'un voile blanc de pureté. Snape fit disparaître la semence d'un geste de cravache, et redressa le l'adolescent un peu brutalement. Il le mit à genoux et lui présenta son membre gonflé.

« Prends le dans ta bouche. » ordonna-t-il, le souffle aussi court que celui de son élève.

L'initié hésita un peu, puis prit en bouche le pénis gonflé. Il resta immobile, mettant inconsciemment au supplice son Maître, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Un mouvement de hanche le prit au dépourvu et il tenta de garder le sexe en bouche, faisant ainsi sa première gorge profonde. Puis, il suivit les conseils donnés, sortant sa langue et l'enroulant de son mieux autour de la verge, léchant et aspirant le gland, creusant les joues, faisant des vas-et-vient tantôt rapides tantôt lents.

Severus glissa son esprit dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il y était allé un peu dur quand même, sa colère n'était pas une raison pour utiliser Potter comme un objet et il voulait vérifier son état d'esprit. Il fut très surpris de ses découvertes. Sucer ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le Survivant, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Le gamin, vierge de ce côté là également, était totalement ignorant du plaisir qu'il lui apportait. L'information l'enflamma et, tout en contrôlant son corps pour ne pas faire mal au jeune homme en s'enfonçant trop brutalement dans l'antre brûlante, il atteignit son point de rupture. La jouissance le laissa détachée de la réalité pendant quelques minutes, et il ne reprit pied que pour voir Harry - toujours à genoux - s'essuyer la bouche sur la main après avoir avalé difficilement sa semence.

L'étudiant se releva un peu titubant, et le professeur fut surpris de la vague de culpabilité qui l'assaillit. Il ne traitait clairement pas correctement l'initié, il s'était voilé la face suffisamment longtemps, il fallait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Il l'attira dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front, l'enfant se raidit de surprise puis soupira de contentement. Un peu de tendresse ne le tuerait pas, essaya de se persuader Snape.

D'un mouvement souple, il hissa ses jambes autour de sa taille et entreprit de le bercer, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Il prit plus tard le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors, sa charge endormie appuyée contre son épaule.

Heureusement il était tard, la Grosse Dame ne fit aucune réflexion sur son attitude inhabituelle, et plus personne n'était dans la salle commune. Il monta silencieusement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des élèves de cinquième année et déposa l'élève nu sur son lit. Il le borda et lui caressa les cheveux, incapable de le laisser dormir sans lui cette nuit là. Une heure passa avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à se lever et à rejoindre ses cachots. Étrangement, ils ne lui paraissaient plus aussi accueillants maintenant.

Il quitta l'antre des lions, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit un toussotement caractéristique. « Ombrage » fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche soudainement asséchée. La petite femme était sortie de l'infirmerie le matin même, malheureusement toujours aussi avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance et sans une once de jugeote. Elle semblait avoir oubliée tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, au contraire des étudiants. Elle avait aussitôt institué de nouvelles règles pour empêcher le rapprochement de moins de vingt centimètres entre élèves, une autre mesure incompréhensible et impossible à tenir.

« Bonsoir Severus, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous quittiez à l'instant la tour Gryffondor. Je me demandais les raisons de votre présence à un horaire si tardif. Hmm ?

\- Dolores, ces fichus lions sont toujours les premiers à faire des sottises. La plupart de mes visites se font dans un but préventif, pour éviter que la frénésie de ces derniers jours ne se reproduisent. Je suis sûr que vous approuvez ce but louable, il serait dommage que d'autres professeurs aient à souffrir du même traitement que celui qui vous a été imposé la veille. Personne ne mérite cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez tout à fait raison ! Ces petits saligauds ne paient rien pour attendre ! Dès que j'aurai la preuve de l'implication d'un étudiant, il apprendra à qui il doit le respect. Faites moi confiance, je ferai tout pour que le message _rentre_, profondément s'il le faut ! Au fait comment se passent les retenues avec Potter ?

-Je suis sûr que vous leur ferez payer au centuple ! Quand aux retenues, Potter se révèle moins pénible que je ne le pensais. C'est étonnant, je suis persuadé qu'il prépare une vengeance, il prend des initiatives étranges parfois…

-Je vous fais confiance pour le mater. Il a la tête dure, l'imbécile. Il faut savoir être ferme avec ce genre de cas. Je vais vous laisser retourner vous coucher, vous en avez bien besoin après toutes les heures supplémentaires que vous faites. Vous êtes assurément un des professeurs les plus dévoués au Collège. Je vous promets que quand je serai enfin Directrice, je vous augmenterai, vous méritez bien ça ! Passez une bonne fin de nuit, cher collègue.

-Je vous retourne la politesse, Dolores. »

Il reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide, quittant le couloir en faisant virevolter sa longue cape derrière lui. Arrivé devant la porte de ses cachots, il eut la surprise de découvrir une Minerva en robe de chambre émeraude l'attendant, visiblement impatiente. Il ouvrit juste la porte et la laissa entrer en grommelant contre ses collègues insomniaques.

« Severus, des alarmes placées dans la tour des élèves de ma maison m'ont informée que vous aviez ramené un élève endormi dans son lit, et que vous étiez restés dans son dortoir pendant l'heure qui a suivi. J'attends des explications. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de Potter. »

La première réaction de l'enseignant fut de s'étonner : depuis quand y avait-il des alarmes chez les Gryffons, personne ne l'avait mis au courant. Et elles étaient précises les bougresses ! Passée cet première phase, son cerveau tourna à vide jusqu'à arriver à une unique conclusion : il allait bien falloir qu'il parle de la situation à quelqu'un un jour. Et qui de mieux placé que la Directrice de Maison de Potter pour commencer ?

« J'ai pris Potter comme initié devant Merlin » Parfois, il fallait mieux dire les choses vite, comme un pansement qu'on arrache d'un seul coup. Il avait peut-être un côté Gryffondor finalement. Potter déteignait sur lui, c'était certain maintenant.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » s'étouffa péniblement Mcgonagall.

« Vous avez parfaitement compris. »

Le monologue de récriminations qui suivit fut un des plus longs de la vie du professeur. Rapidement il se déconnecta de la conversation, préférant ne pas écouter les arguments qui passaient déjà en boucle depuis la veille dans son propre esprit.

« … Et en plus vous ne m'écoutez même pas ! Bon sang Severus ! Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas m'opposer à une telle magie, mais sachez tout de même que je désapprouve formellement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…

\- On ne peut plus rien y changer maintenant de toute façon, il faut que je finisse la semaine. Nous aviserons après. Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous mêler plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait de cette histoire. » Parfois la meilleure manière de finir une conversation était de couper abruptement et impoliment son interlocuteur.

La professeure de métamorphose lui fit part de son mécontentement pourtant déjà manifeste en quittant la pièce, la tête haute, en silence. Elle s'y ferait, il en était sûr. Après tout, elle avait bien accepté, en son temps, que Lucius deviennent son Maître sexuel, alors qu'il avait seulement quatorze ans. Certes la différence d'âge était moindre, mais laisser un de ses élèves de quatrième année coucher avec un Mangemort officieux avait du être très difficile pour la stricte enseignante qu'elle était.

Minerva partie, il se versa un verre généreux de Whisky pur feu et le descendit d'un trait. La cheminée de ses appartements crépitait joyeusement, en contraste total avec ses tristes pensées. Il avait été totalement fou de commencer cette relation avec Potter. Il se demandait quand il avait bien pu penser que c'était judicieux. Son attitude avait été détestable, indigne du rang de Maître sexuel, de protecteur. Cette liaison, qui devait être bénie par la magie de Merlin elle-même, avait viré à l'humiliation pour l'initié, qui était devenu plus un objet de plaisir qu'un être humain conscient de ses aptitudes sexuelles. Bien entendu, Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait rien sur ce que devait être une relation normale. Il avait échoué jusqu'à maintenant.

Il lui restait deux jours pour rattraper les dégâts. Mais bon, il restait un Serpentard, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir ce défi, c'était bien lui !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je vous avais prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver ! Les prochains chapitres seront également en retard, je n'en doute pas. Tout simplement parce que ma vie ne se résume pas à écrire des fanfics, n'en déplaise à certains ;) .

Merci à tous les nouveaux followers, favorites et surtout aux reviewers : hathor2, stormtrooper2, shenendoahcalyssa, yumi-elfeuw, shishi-sama76, Hinanoyuki, , hinatanatkae, Noooo Aime, Lyxie, Elizabeth Snape, 77Hildegard. Je vous encense !

Concernant le **pairing secondaire**, j'ai abandonné l'idée. Tout simplement parce que personne n'est d'accord ^^' vous voulez tous quelque chose de différent, c'est très amusant !

Petite **question** : le dernier chapitre vous a-t-il moins plus ? Des reviewers réguliers ne m'ont fait aucune remarque… Attention, je ne critique pas, vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne plus poster de reviews si vous avez la flemme, oublié, ou tout simplement par manque de temps ! Mais je suis plus inquiète d'un désintérêt ou d'un dégoût qu'autre chose… Vu la teneur du dernier chapitre, je pense que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter…

Avertissements : il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un slash ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation entre un mineur et un adulte sensément responsable.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

**Sixième Jour : Tendresse, Réussites et Discussions.**

Minerva s'installa comme à son habitude avant une longue journée de cours dans son fauteuil préféré de la salle des professeurs. Elle feuilleta la gazette du sorcier du jour jusqu'à trouver la page qui l'intéressait. Étrangement, l'article pourtant polémique n'avait pas provoqué de tollé dans l'opinion publique et aucun parent furieux n'avait encore contacté Poudlard. La professeure de Métamorphose ne comprenait décidément pas comment fonctionnait le cerveau du reste de la population sorcière.

Sous ses yeux, des photos magiques de l'événement dont elle avait été témoin la veille s'évertuait à recréer encore et toujours l'incident qui avait plongé Poudlard en effervescence. Ombrage, en prostitué, se frottant contre des élèves de l'école, Ombrage attaquant une autre professeure, Ombrage faisant un début de strip-tease… Toute la journée avait été résumée par Rita Skeeter qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas eut besoin d'inventer pour rendre l'histoire plus folle encore.

Elle porta une tasse de thé à ses lèvres en s'interrogeant avec amusement sur l'identité des responsables de ce chaos. Elle était persuadée que c' était le même groupe qui avait préparé la blague et pris les photos pour les envoyer au journal. Restait à savoir qui, car pour une fois ce n'était pas les Jumeaux Weasley qui étaient responsables, elle s'en était assurée.

« Vous regardez encore les nouvelles Minerva ? » L'interrogea Filius en entrant dans la salle et en la voyant, la gazette encore entre les mains. Le petit professeur de Sortilège se dirigea ensuite sans hésiter vers la cafetière sorcière installée près de la fenêtre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, une voix grave et légèrement rauque s'éleva, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Maître des Potions dans la pièce.

« Notre chère collègue semble incapable de détourner les yeux de l'opulente poitrine d'Ombrage. Elle n'a pas quitté du regard le journal depuis le petit déjeuner ! Je vais finir par me poser des questions sur les rapports qu'elle entretient avec notre professeure préférée. Il ne serait vraiment pas convenable qu'une relation entache la réputation d'indépendance, vis-à-vis du Ministère, du corps professoral.

-Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, Severus, mais je vous assure que dans cette pièce, je ne suis pas la personne la plus à même d'amener honte et opprobre sur l'équipe de Poudlard. Je compte sur vous pour rester _professionnel_ et _impartial_ pendant vos classes. Il serait _dommage_ que la gazette ait un nouvel article improbable à publier demain. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Filius fixa, décontenancé, ses deux confrères. Il n'avait jamais vu Minerva aussi froide avec quiconque, et ne l'avait jamais non plus entendu énoncer des menaces telle une Serpentarde. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Snape pour avoir à faire face à une telle attitude.

« Votre réaction est puérile. Je ne risque rien et nous le savons tout les deux. L'apprendre à la Gazette servirait juste à me faire recevoir un mélange de lettres d'insultes et de félicitations. Et je ne serai pas le seul touché par cette avalanche de messages. Si vous voulez vraiment le protéger, ne faites rien qui pourrait amener à ce que le reste de la population le sache. Je doute qu'il résisterait facilement à un nouveau retournement de l'opinion publique contre lui. Vous souhaitez aider Ombrage à le mettre plus bas que terre maintenant ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, Severus se leva d'un mouvement vif et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Sa cape noire voleta brièvement derrière lui, suivant le mouvement, telle les ailes d'une chauve-souris géante du Pérou.

« Et faites moi confiance pour rester aussi équitable qu'avant : votre maison risque de perdre beaucoup de points aujourd'hui ! »

La porte claquée fermement derrière lui depuis moins d'une seconde, il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une tasse de porcelaine se cassant contre le bois du battant. Un problème de réglé, se félicita-t-il.

… … … …

« Severus, j'ai besoin de Veritaserum ! » Ombrage était rentrée dans son bureau sans frapper et il retint péniblement un grognement. Décidément, la politesse et la folle en rose ne faisaient pas bon ménage !

Il reposa délicatement sa plume d'un noir profond dans un encrier rouge sang, et redressa la tête, le visage totalement vide d'émotion. La demande était particulière et il devait en savoir plus. Peut-être devrait-il préparer par précaution l'antidote au philtre de vérité…

« C'est une potion de niveau quatre et seul un Maître habileté par le Ministère de la Magie peut la brasser. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir cette autorisation… Pourquoi en avez vous besoin ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème je peux vous avoir dans l'heure l'autorisation expresse du Ministre lui-même. Il signera tous papiers que je lui présenterai. Mes humiliations ne resteront pas impunies ! De plus, il est nécessaire d'interroger certains élèves sur leurs pratiques extra-scolaires. J'ai entendu parler d'un club de défense… Nous devons le faire fermer avant que l'information ne remonte jusqu'aux parents. Je ne veux pas de Lord criant devant le château que les cours que je donne ne sont pas suffisants. »

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus. Elle allait de lui offrir sur un plateau une accréditation officielle détenue par moins de cinq personnes en Angleterre. Une autorisation si contrôlée qu'avec son passé il n'avait jamais même envisagé de postuler pour l'obtenir. Et tout cela pour une potion pour laquelle il aurait suffit qu'elle envoie un hibou au Département des Mystères qui se serait empressé de la lui fournir. Il était bon parfois de se retrouver _ami_ avec des imbéciles qui ne connaissaient rien de la vie sans subalterne auxquel abandonner les tâches les plus simples.

Il y avait tout de même un petit problème : elle semblait être déjà au courant du groupe formé par Potter et ses amis. Et elle voulait utiliser la potion pour en savoir plus et arrêter les coupables. Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses aussi facilement. Sa vie ne manquait décidément pas de piment ces temps ci !

« Je dois attendre l'autorisation officielle pour commencer à brasser le Veritaserum. Il faut que vous demandiez au Ministre de me nommer membre de la Ligue d'Élite des Maîtres de Potions d'Angleterre. Je pense que j'aurai fini d'ici deux jours si vous me l'obtenez avant la fin de la journée. J'ai déjà tous les ingrédients indispensables dans ma réserve personnelle. »

Bien entendu, le philtre pourrait être fini le lendemain dans la mâtiné, mais il se garda bien de lui révéler la vérité. Il avait un antidote à préparer en priorité et un apprenti à informer de l'évolution de la situation.

« Très bien ! Préparez le nécessaire, je vais au Ministère immédiatement. Je viendrai vous prévenir dès que j'aurai fait signer votre papier. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans le saluer, faisant claquer ses petits talons sur le sol de pierre. Snape soupira, malgré la bonne nouvelle de sa prochaine nomination, il supportait de moins en moins bien cette attitude irrespectueuse. Et ses tentatives pour la faire renvoyer étaient un échec : malgré les photos compromettantes parues dans la gazette le matin même, personne ne demandait sa défection. Il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cette fois ci l'objectif ne serait plus le renvoi mais la démission volontaire de la professeure. Il était sûre qu'après un peu de harcèlement - anonyme bien sûr - , elle finirait par céder. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une joie presque malsaine, les Serpents étaient toujours très imaginatifs.

… … … …

Le couloir s'était presque entièrement vidé dès qu'il était apparu à l'extrémité. Un seul élève, adossé au mur quelques mètres plus loin, osait encore défier le terrifiant Maître des Cachots. Potter, évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? Il fallait qu'il le voit de toute façon, donc autant en profiter. Il agita sa baguette dans un mouvement de vague, créant une bulle de confidentialité autour d'eux, et s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver en face du jeune homme qui n'avait pas quitté ses ongles du regard. Insolent ! On ne lui ferait pas croire que cinq morceaux de kératine étaient plus intéressants que lui.

« Potter, Ombrage est au courant de l'apparition de votre petit groupe. Encore la preuve que vous n'avez vraiment pas été discret dans ce bar ! »

Attaquer de front était sa méthode préférée avec ce genre de garnement gryffondorien. Il n'y avait que ça qu'ils comprenaient de toute façon ! L'adolescent releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous inquiétez encore ? Je vous ai déjà expliqué que nous étions parfaitement en sécurité. Si vous n'avez pas foi en moi, ayez confiance en Hermione, elle a tout prévu.

-Elle veut vous détruire, et elle mettra tous les moyens nécessaires dans votre chute à sa disposition : elle m'a demandé de brasser du Veritaserum. Vous, et vos petits copains, devriez vous méfier, elle ne tardera pas à tenter de vous interroger discrètement !

-Je vous fait confiance, professeur ! Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une solution de secours ! » Harry avait un sourire en coin particulièrement horripilant et ses fossettes s'étaient creusées sous le coup de l'amusement.

Le Maître des cachots retint difficilement un soupire. Il avait l'impression que son aura de mystère et de danger disparaissait à vu d'œil en présence du gamin. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait plus résister à sa moue craquante et suppliante qui quémandait moqueusement son aide.

« Voici l'antidote, ne l'égarez pas, il s'agit d'une invention personnelle et illégale. N'oubliez pas de la répartir entre les différents membres du groupe le plus rapidement possible. Et essayez d'éviter toutes les boissons qu'elle pourrait vous présenter, faites passer le mot. Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas que vous, ou un autre membre, vous retrouviez exclu de Poudlard dans les prochains jours ! »

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, et les raclements des chaises contre le sol, accompagnés de conversations excitées, se firent entendre. Il était temps qu'ils se séparent.

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. Il entendit distinctement malgré le brouhaha ambiant un « ce soir, vingt heure, je sais. »

… … … …

Severus regarda le garçon entrer dans la salle en silence. Il portait son sac de cours en bandoulière et un uniforme qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Ses cheveux rebiquaient en tous sens, donnant l'impression qu'il sortait d'une folle partie de sexe endiablé. Le maître des cachots en étaient étonnamment jaloux. Il savait bien entendu par la Magie de Merlin que le gamin n'était pas allé voir ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui arriverait dès que la semaine serait terminée. Il soupira mentalement, ses pensées s'égaraient bien trop souvent ces derniers temps...

Aujourd'hui, il allait tenter de lui montrer ce que pouvait être une relation normale -enfin aussi normal que cela pouvait être avec lui. Il espérait simplement que le jeune homme n'allait pas le repousser en hurlant. Après tout, il n'était pas habitué aux étalages de tendresse, et il risquait de faire des erreurs sur la façon de montrer ses sentiments. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient légèrement.

« Professeur » le salua tranquillement l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Snape répondit par un signe de tête sec, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il suivait des yeux, sans pouvoir s'en détacher, la ligne de la nuque puis du dos de son partenaire qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure que la chemise glissait jusqu'au sol. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le bruit de froissement du tissu contre le sol résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

D'un bond agile, l'adolescent se hissa sur le bureau, contractant dans le mouvement ses abdominaux, ce qui manqua de faire baver le strict professeur. Assis sur la paillasse, torse nu, il le fixait d'un regard bien trop vert pour une personne normale. Il semblait attendre des instructions qui ne venaient pas, patiemment.

Tel un aimant attiré par son opposé, l'aîné s'approcha d'une démarche sensuelle, les yeux étincelants de désir. Il avait terriblement envie de se sentir enserré dans ce petit corps désirable qu'il devinait extrêmement chaud et accueillant. Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, malheureusement. Il devait encore attendre un peu, le garçon n'était pas près.

Severus s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver collé au corps de son initié, encerclé par ses longues jambes fines et musclées. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos bronzé, caressant les omoplates, les côtes, jusqu'à s'arrêter quelques instants au niveau des passants de ceinture du pantalon de toile noire.

Harry gémit. Il avait chaud, il ne savait plus où il était. Il sentait juste ces mains merveilleuses passer dans son dos, puis sur son ventre, s'attarder au niveau des tétons et du nombril, effleurer langoureusement le bouton du pantalon, pour repartir aussitôt se nicher dans ses cheveux. Le corps de son enseignant épousa un peu plus le sien, leurs érections respectives se rencontrant à travers la barrière de tissu. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il avait tellement envie de davantage… Un ronronnement extatique sorti sans plus de contrôle de sa bouche. S'il n'avait pas ressentit autant de plaisir, il en aurait certainement eut honte.

Le doux bruit de contentement rendit fou Snape. Il se laissa rapidement glisser jusqu'à ce que ses genoux rencontrent le sol de la classe, effleurant de sa bouche chaque partie de peau dévoilée qui passait à sa portée. D'une main souple, il dégrafa le pantalon qui lui faisait face, le fit glisser le long des jambes de l'adolescent et le retira en tire bouchon dans son empressement. Il embrassa les genoux, les cuisses, l'entrejambe cachée par un boxer rouge sang, remonta jusqu'au nombril avec lequel il joua, s'amusant des bruits qu'il pouvait faire sortir de la gorge de son partenaire.

Finalement, il reprit difficilement son souffle et arrêta la douce torture qu'il faisait subir à Harry, il devait d'abord lui expliquer certaines choses. Cette fois ci, il prendrait son rôle de tuteur au sérieux.

« Harry, tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Je peux m'arrêter si tu n'es pas prêt. »

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, haletant, et passa sa main dans son boxer pour tenter de se soulager. Aussitôt, Severus attrapa la main fautive et la remplaça par la sienne, caressant le membre épais et lourd, déjà suintant. Le gamin était un véritable appel à la débauche, tout son corps était empreint de sensualité et de luxure, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment… Je vais te faire la meilleure fellation de toute ta vie. Si tu veux que tout s'arrête tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. »

Sans plus attendre, il sortit le sexe érigé du sous-vêtement soudainement bien encombrant, et entreprit de le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Il suça ensuite les bourses, les faisant rouler dans sa bouche, serrant très légèrement la peau sensible entre ses lèvres.

Le reste du corps de l'initié s'était totalement avachi sur le bureau, son ventre se soulevant spasmodiquement, sa bouche laissant échapper des bruits étouffés de plaisir. Ses poings étaient contractés, ses doigts enchâssés dans ses cheveux comme pour s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler.

Le Maître des Potions descendit légèrement pour mordiller le pli de l'aine, faisant diminuer la pression dans la pièce, mais également augmenter la frustration du jeune homme. Il n'attendit pas qu'il ait reprit ses esprits avant de lui ordonner de cesser de retenir ses gémissements : il voulait l'entendre. A partir de cet instant, la pièce fut remplie de grognements, de ronronnements et de bruits de contentement.

L'initiateur prit d'un coup la verge du Survivant dans sa bouche. Il retint les hanches de celui-ci qui avaient bondi en avant et voulaient imposer un rythme soutenu, et l'obligea à rester en place et à subir un lent mouvement de va et vient lancinant. La pulsation du membre dans sa bouche, accompagné du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, l'incita à accélérer la cadence. Il pompait sans retenue, son long nez plongé dans la toison noire de l'étudiant, ses yeux fixés dans les pupilles vertes ardentes de son vis-à-vis. L'éjaculation faillit le prendre par surprise, tant il s'était perdu loin dans les beaux yeux de jades. Il avala difficilement la substance blanchâtre et se redressa.

Abandonné, les yeux fermés, le souffle haché, les traits tirés par un mélange de satisfaction et de fatigue, Harry ne ressemblait et de loin plus à son père et à l'image qu'il lui avait superposé au fil des ans. Il lui rappelait la peinture d'un ange innocent qu'il avait aperçu lors de l'un des visites qu'il avait fait dans un musée moldu. A l'époque, il avait ricané intérieurement, persuadé qu'un être si plein de candeur n'existait pas, et que le peintre avait du bien peiner pour trouver un modèle convaincant. Maintenant, face au fils de son pire ennemi presque endormi sur son bureau, il pouvait admettre qu'il s'était trompé : il avait face à lui l'ange du tableau, indubitablement humain et vivant néanmoins.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa doucement et tendrement, et glissa jusqu'aux cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de peigner avec ses doigts pour effacer leurs frasques. Un battement de paupière lui signala que le garçon était à nouveau conscient de son environnement, et il retira aussitôt sa main.

« Merci Monsieur…

-Je pense qu'après ce soir tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler Severus » le coupa sans état d'âme l'instituteur. Il ne supportait plus ces _monsieur_ à répétition.

« Merci… Severus. » Le gamin sourit, bêtement heureux.

« Seulement dans ces murs, Harry! En-dehors, vous m'appellerez toujours par mon titre. »

Il acquiesça sans en prendre ombrage, les yeux pétillants, tel un Dumbledore en puissance.

« Bien. Je ne réfuterai pas que ce petit intermède a été des plus agréable, mais il nous reste le plus dur à faire. J'espère que tu réussiras ta potion cette fois. » Son ton était sec et sévère, mais ses yeux brillants démentaient ses propos. D'un geste de baguette, il fit venir un chaudron et des ingrédients sur la paillasse de laquelle l'étudiant venait de descendre.

Harry se mit donc au travail, le dos nu appuyé sur le torse rassurant de l'initiateur, presque sage, qui surveillait le moindre de ses gestes. Le breuvage s'étoffait peu à peu des derniers ingrédients, sans la moindre erreur de sa part. Pour la première fois, il réussit sans aide à brasser une solution de Force. Manifestement, le sexe lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à se concentrer !

Severus lui murmura son approbation à l'oreille, un petit sourire sincère apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Pour le féliciter de son travail réussi, il décida de lui faire un cadeau bien mérité après tant de jours d'abstinence forcée.

« A partir de maintenant, je t'autorise à te caresser en mon absence et sans mon autorisation. Je pense qu'après t'être si bien renseigné dans Playwizard, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour t'apprendre cela ?! » lui demanda ironiquement le sorcier. Il était un peu déçu, mais bon, il lui restait encore le lendemain pour profiter de la présence du jeune homme. Celui-ci allait sans doute être ravi de pouvoir enfin faire quelque-chose sans l'aide de son vieux professeur de potion !

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement comment faire… Il faudrait mieux que vous me montriez... » lui répondit sans hésitation et d'une voix lascive l'adolescent.

Snape n'en revenait pas, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Potter voulait bien de son expérience finalement. C'était étonnant ! Enfin, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait rejeter cette chance ! Surtout que depuis le début de la séance, il avait privilégié son acolyte et ne s'était toujours pas occupé de son _dur_ problème personnel.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, de sa chemise et de son boxer d'un geste adroit de baguette, et entreprit de se caresser devant le jeune homme dont les pommettes rougissaient à vue d'œil. L'étudiant lorgnait sans pouvoir se contrôler sur le sexe tendu de son éducateur qui lui expliquait par ses gestes explicites agrémentés de quelques mots comment se masturber correctement.

Harry ne s'était pas rhabillé depuis la scène du début de la séance de rattrapage et, nu, il ne pu rien faire pour cacher l'excitation que faisait naître en lui la vue de son enseignant se caressant pour lui. Le sexe à nouveau tendu, il entreprit d'imiter le Maître des Potions sous les yeux ravis de celui-ci. Ils éjaculèrent ensemble sur le sol de la salle de classe que foulait chaque jours des dizaines d'élèves de tous âges.

L'enseignant attira le garçon dans une étreinte tendre et le serra quelques minutes dans ses bras, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il allait s'écarter du corps toujours nu et plus que tentant quand un bras ferme le retint.

Le jeune homme humait l'odeur rassurante de son interlocuteur et remontait doucement sa tête jusqu'alors nichée dans le cou de Severus. Il finit par poser en douceur ses lèvres contre celles qui lui faisaient face. Il n'eut d'abord aucune réponse, et faillit se retirer, de peur d'avoir fait une bévue.

Le baiser le pris par surprise et l'aîné ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Il finit cependant par s'abandonner au plaisir que lui procurait le velouté des pétales de rose de son partenaire. Le début fut maladroit, les dents s'entrechoquant dans un cliquetis désagréable. Il leur faudrait des essais supplémentaires pour qu'ils soient plus synchronisés et sûr d'eux. Mais ils auraient le temps. Ou tout du moins, le Maître des cachots l'espérait de tout son cœur, à ce moment là.

… … … …

Il marchait, silencieux, dans les couloirs. Ses jambes le portaient sans qu'il ne fasse réellement attention à la direction qu'elles prenaient. Son ombre se découpait sur les vieux murs de pierres froides, les torches presque éteintes à cette heure de la nuit.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Potter. Leur relation devenait trop…tout. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais cela lui faisait peur. Jamais auparavant, son corps ne l'avait trahi ainsi, jamais il n'avait cédé sans le vouloir au désir d'un homme. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, cela rendrait sa vie encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il se secoua mentalement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se lamenter sur son sort et de subir ce qui lui arrivait au lieu d'anticiper. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. La meilleure façon de se remonter le moral était sans aucun doute de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un qui le méritait. Ombrage par exemple ! C'était la meilleur idée qu'il avait eu depuis le début de la journée.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les appartements de sa collègue, imaginant sans plus tarder le prochain cadeau qu'il allait lui offrir. Il était certain qu'elle allait l'apprécier, du moins au début. Puis ce serait au reste de l'école de profiter de l'amusement qu'il allait leur offrir gratuitement. Si il continuait, il allait pouvoir ouvrir sa propre boutique de farces et attrapes, les élèves semblant apprécier son humour. Il était sûr d'obtenir un succès époustouflant, si la population estudiantine oubliait son passé.

La porte était du même rose que la plupart des horribles robes de la petite femme. Autant dire qu'il appréciait très peu de se retrouver à proximité d'une couleur qui aurait dû être interdite auprès des jeunes filles de plus de six ans. La poignée en argent, bien trop ouvragée pour être élégante, un gros œil égyptien gravé à l'extrémité, semblait le narguer comme pour le dissuader d'entrer. Ce n'était cependant pas un problème, il ne souhaitait certainement pas entrer dans le logement qui devait sans aucun doute être à l'image de la porte et donc de sa propriétaire.

D'un geste alerte, il sortit de son étui sa baguette et la pointa sur le sol, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante quelques formules magiques inaudibles. Un paquet cadeau d'un rose fushia apparu dans un éclair de lumière blanche, enchanté de manière à le rendre particulièrement attirant pour sa destinataire.

Il exhuma ensuite de sa poche sans fond un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et entreprit d'écrire une lettre enflammée. Nul doute qu'Ombrage allait être tellement flatté par l'attention qu'elle ne penserait pas à vérifier si le cadeau était sans danger. Une erreur somme toute idiote mais malheureusement commune à tous les cornichons de l'univers.

_Ma chère Dolores, _

_J'espère que tu as passé une nuit agréable, et que ta journée sera aussi exaltante que la mienne. Tu dois sans doute te demander qui est l'expéditeur de cette lettre. Je n'ose cependant pas encore te dévoiler mon identité, j'ai trop peur d'être rejeté, sans que tu ne me laisse la moindre chance. Ce message est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour t'approcher et te déclarer mon amour. Je me sens tellement insignifiant face à toi, il m'est impossible d'imaginer que tu puisse un jour me porter la moindre attention. Mais je ne peux plus continuer à vivre sans t'avouer la vérité : Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je souhaite seulement ton bonheur, je suis prêt à tout pour t'offrir la vie que tu mérites. Accepte, en modeste témoignage de mon amour, le présent que j'ai déposé devant ta porte la nuit dernière. Je l'ai confectionné moi-même, je serai très honoré si tu acceptais de le porter aujourd'hui._

_Bien à toi, ton amour secret._

Un peu trop fleur bleu à son goût, mais cela ferait l'affaire. La première cour faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous ! **Je suis désolée** pour le retard, ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fic. La vérité c'est qu'au début je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. Mais après **je n'avais tout simplement plus la motivation, et d'ailleurs elle n'est toujours pas revenue**. Mais j'ai promis (à vous et à moi-même) que **je finirai cette histoire** et je le ferai, donc j'ai écris. Et même si ce n'était plus avec la passion d'avant (pour tout vous dire j'ai un peu honte de cette fic) j'ai écris ce chapitre. Peut-être que cela se ressentira dans l'écriture, je n'espère pas.

Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue qui clôturera cette fiction (youpi!) et je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire. Cependant il sera bien moins long, car ce sera juste la résolution du dernier problème, et devrait mettre moins de temps à paraître (je ne promets rien - -'') que celui-ci. D'autant que je suis dans une frénésie d'écriture en ce moment (c'est les vacances!)

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews**,sachez que je les ai lu et qu'elles m'ont fait plaisir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a forcé à me remettre devant ce document abandonné, nommé chapitre 9. Oui **je n'ai pas répondu et je ne le ferai PAS d'ailleurs**. A l'époque, c'était parce que j'avais honte de répondre que je n'écrivais plus. Maintenant c'est plutôt que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à des trucs qui datent d'il y a deux ans. Sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié, et que **c'est grâce à vous que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic aujourd'hui.**

**Avertissements **: il s'agit (toujours, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre!) d'un **slash** ! Donc homophobe s'abstenir ! On parle ici de relation **entre un mineur et un adulte** sensément responsable. Il y a en plus dans ce chapitre quelque chose qu'on pourrait appeler **zoophilie **(je ne suis pas sûre du terme, si vous avez une idée…) entre un adulte et un...être.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR**

**R****ésumé **(réclamé par une lectrice, et j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée vu que le temps a coulé sous les ponts depuis le dernier chapitre!) : se passe durant la cinquième année d'Harry. Notre Gryffondor préféré est très inattentif en classe de Potions, après enquête et fausses conclusions, notre Snape national comprend que le gamin le désire. Il lui demande alors de devenir son initié grâce à la magie de Merlin. L'initié et l'initiateur ont des droits et des devoirs : l'initié doit obéir à l'initiateur, et l'initiateur doit protéger, former sexuellement et respecter l'initié. Sans savoir à quoi il s'engage, Harry accepte, et devient ainsi pour sept jours l'initié de Snape. S'ensuit une série de soirées, officiellement des rattrapages de potions, officieusement des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Snape aime dominer, et Harry se révèle un soumis agréable et malin qui trouve des façons de contourner les ordres de son dominant. Sur un autre plan, Severus décide -plus ou moins aidé par la magie de Merlin- de venger secrètement Harry d'Ombrage et lui fait subir une série d'humiliation en espérant qu'elle quittera Poudlard. Minerva découvre et désapprouve la relation entre Potter et Snape.

**Dans le dernier chapitre :** Minerva et Severus se disputent à mots couverts à propos de Potter. Ombrage demande à Severus du Veritaserum pour interroger les élèves à propos des farces qu'on lui fait subir, Severus en profite pour se faire nommer dans une ligue élitiste de Potion. Severus fournit une antidote du Veritaserum à Harry pour lui et ses amis de l'AD. Severus fait une fellation à Harry et lui montre comment bien se branler. Severus dépose devant chez Ombrage un cadeau piégé accompagné d'une pseudo lettre d'amour bien mièvre.

**Septième jour : ****Jour J**

« Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix moqueuse.

La journée avait à peine débuté mais le Maître des Potions semblait déjà dans un état catatonique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, les mêmes questions sans réponse tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

« Hum ? » grogna-t-il vaguement en réponse, espérant sans trop d'espoir que le directeur se désintéresserait rapidement de sa personne. Il suffirait qu'il reste en sa présence et avec son attention plus de dix minutes pour que l'homme devine tout. Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

La Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu sous l'œil vigilent de certains professeurs et totalement indifférents d'autres. Severus faisait bien entendu parti des derniers. Ces gamins pouvaient faire ce qui leur plaisaient en dehors de ses cours, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Enfin, c'était le cas avant...avant Potter.

« J'ai parlé à Minerva et…

-je vous arrête tout de suite, vous ne pouvez rien faire et ce que je fais est parfaitement légal. Votre lionne de compagnie a simplement du mal à accepter que son petit protégé va bientôt voler de ses propres ailes.

-...et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous mettez aussi souvent Harry en retenue. Mais ce dont vous me parliez me paraît certainement plus intéressant, alors je vous en prie, poursuivez ! »

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, songea le Serpentard en s'empêchant de fracasser sa tête contre la solide table en bois qui supportait le petit déjeuner. Et bien évidemment, le sourire digne d'un pur Serpentard qu'arborait son mentor laissait sous entendre qu'il était au courant depuis le début mais qu'il attendait simplement une occasion de le faire parler. Comme d'habitude en somme.

« Je lui apprend la discipline, et croyez moi il en a bien besoin !

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il s'agit toujours d'un enfant » répliqua Dumbledore sévèrement, en penchant la tête vers son employé, faisant ainsi glisser ses lunettes en demi lune et dévoilant son regard pétillant. « J'ose espérer que vous vous contrôlerez suffisamment pour ne pas vous faire de mal à tout les deux ! »

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant paraître une Ombrage ravie, vêtue d'une robe rose de princesse de conte de fée absolument hideuse pour quiconque avait un minimum de goût. Pour l'occasion, elle avait transformé sa baguette de bouleau en une scintillante tige argentée et pailletée, ornée d'une étoile dorée à son extrémité. Elle portait un chapeau pointu du même rose que sa robe et décoré de petits cœurs d'un rouge vif.

Severus soupira de soulagement : cette discussion gênante s'arrêtait là. D'autant qu'Albus semblait pour une fois littéralement soufflé par ce qui arrivait et ne manqua pas de lui glisser un discret « chapeau Severus, mais c'est peut-être un peu lourd pour mon pauvre cœur, la prochaine fois prévenez moi. » qui ne manqua pas de lui filer le cafard : le vieux avait encore une fois deviné qu'il était le seul responsable. N'empêche il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait porter l'horrible ensemble. Il était cependant ravi de pouvoir en profiter et fit un discret geste de la baguette vers le futur siège de l'enseignante pour activer le piège.

Il y eut quelques cris de stupeur dans la salle, puis des applaudissements débutèrent de la table des Gryffondors - ayant étrangement pour origine les Jumeaux Weasley - pour enfin gagner toute la salle. Les prenant sans doute pour des compliments pour sa _splendide_ tenue, Ombrage avança la tête haute jusqu'à la table des professeurs, ignorant royalement les ricanements sur son passage, croyant avoir affaire à des rares jaloux de sa grande beauté.

Elle monta lourdement sur l'estrade, se plaça juste devant sa chaise sans s'asseoir, et fit doucement tinter sa cuillère contre son verre afin d'obtenir le silence. Les élèves se turent progressivement, gardant pour la plupart un sourire en coin moqueur.

« Je voudrai simplement remercier affectueusement la personne qui m'a fait ce splendide cadeau » fit elle en désignant d'un geste quelle devait espérer gracieux sa tenue. Elle agrémenta sa déclaration de battements de cils rapprochés et de regard énamourés dans le vide, espérant ainsi montrer le plus vif intérêt qu'elle éprouvait pour son mystérieux admirateur. Elle n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir avant que les premiers rires n'éclatent avec force, certains élèves ne pouvant plus se retenir devant le spectacle ridicule.

Ombrage tenta de se relever pour rétablir le silence et le respect qui avaient disparu pour une raison inconnue (pour elle!), pour découvrir qu'elle était littéralement collée à son siège. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, un cercle de runes venait de s'activer sous ses fesses, et des changements commençaient à opérer : d'abord le chapeau s'allongea et devint transparent, prenant l'aspect d'un préservatif usagé marqué de grosses lettres noires formant l'inscription « sortez couverts ». Ensuite, sa tenue rose avait pris la forme d'un immense marshmallow percé de plusieurs trous pour chaque membres. Autant dire que la modification n'avait en rien calmé les rires moqueurs, et qu'Ombrage, loin d'apprécier, avait viré à un rouge colérique qui tranchait affreusement avec le reste de sa tenue. Incapable de faire taire la salle et de se libérer, elle dut attendre que Dumbledore daigne remarquer le problème, le directeur parlant avec animation avec le professeur Sinistra d'un sujet qui mobilisait toute sa concentration.

Humiliée, elle quitta la salle en se trémoussant à petit pas, incapable de bouger normalement à cause du costume. Bien entendu, les gloussements la suivirent pendant tout le parcours jusqu'à ses appartements, et nombre d'élèves s'empressèrent d'envoyer des photos de l'événement à leur famille et à la gazette.

De son côté, Severus réussit à se persuader de toquer à l'hideuse porte de la Grande Inquisitrice pour prendre des nouvelles officiellement de la personne, et officieusement de sa nomination dans la Ligue d'Élite des Maîtres de Potions d'Angleterre. Récupérant son badge officiel, il lui promis que le Veritaserum serait près le lendemain dans la soirée, espérant qu'elle aurait quitté l'école d'ici là.

… … … …

La journée se déroula calmement, marquée par le nombre de hiboux toujours plus croissant qui arrivaient à part égale pour Dumbledore et pour Ombrage. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre durant les cours une beuglante soudaine qui, n'ayant pu trouver son destinataire – les deux s'étaient barricadés dans leur bureau respectif pour protéger ce qui leur restait d'oreille et de dignité-, explosaient dans le hall ou un couloir du château dans un vacarme effroyable.

Au déjeuner, Minerva, qui avait reconnu sa signature magique sur la chaise de leur confrère de défense contre les forces du mal, lui adressa un bref signe de tête en remerciement. Il lui semblait que son ressentiment diminuait et qu'elle avait plus ou moins accepté le nouveau rôle de son élève. De son côté, Dumbledore observait la situation d'un œil pétillant et ne semblait pas pressé de mettre un terme au remue-ménage. Peut-être l'homme était-il un poil rancunier contre celle qui lui avait volé certaines de ses prérogatives de directeur finalement.

A la table des Gryffondor, Potter était en grande discussion avec Granger, les deux étudiants se penchaient sur un long morceau de parchemin sur lequel ils rayaient des lignes. Severus s'obligea à détourner le regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, hypnotisé par le mouvements des cheveux d'encre du gamin sur ses épaules. Il ne manqua par le clin d'œil d'Albus, au moment où il réussit ce tour de force, et grimaça à ce signe de camaraderie.

Ombrage se présenta à table avec près d'une demi-heure de retard. D'après les rumeurs colportées par un elfe de maison, elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se dés-engoncer de son costume qui l'avait collé comme une seconde peau, et n'avait pas réussi à retirer le bonnet-préservatif qu'elle cachait sous un petit chapeau rose qui paraissait incongru en intérieur. Elle n'était installée sur sa chaise que depuis quelques minutes lorsque les larges portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant avancer une délégation de centaures portant des fleurs, des fruits et d'autres présents de la nature.

Le meneur, un magnifique croisement entre un étalon à la robe sombre et un torse basané et musclé, indiqua à ses compatriotes de déposer les offrandes devant la Grande Inquisitrice perplexe. Dolores était flattée qu'on lui apporte des présents, mais navrée que cela provienne de sous-hommes.

« Madame Ombrage, il nous a été rapporté que vous étiez apparue ce matin vêtue comme un immense bonbon rose. Les étoiles nous ont informés que notre prochaine poulinière nous apparaîtrait comme une grosse femme dans un couffin de douceur et de sucre. Vous paraissez suffisamment solide pour porter nos enfants et nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous. Nous vous avons apportée quelques modestes cadeaux pour vous honorer, nous vous attendrons à l'orée de la forêt dans une heure. »

Ombrage n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils avaient déjà quitté la salle, laissant derrière eux une puissante odeur de phéromone. La professeure hurla sa rage et son mépris pendant quelques minutes sous le regard effaré de la population estudiantine et du reste des professeurs. Même Severus était soufflé, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Enfin, ça faisait un problème de moins à régler : de quelque manière que ce soit, ils étaient débarrassés de la folle en rose. Ombrage avait deux possibilités : soit elle réussissait à quitter le château suffisamment discrètement et ne remettait plus jamais un pied ici, soit elle se rendait ou se faisait capturer et engrosser par la communauté. Le Maître des potions avait une très nette préférence pour la dernière possibilité, il avait une envie folle de voir Ombrage enceinte d'un poulain ! Vu le nombre d'ennemi qu'elle s'était faite dans l'école, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'intervenir pour voir son souhait réalisé, des garnements s'en chargeraient pour lui.

… … … …

Au dîner, la nouvelle que les centaures avaient emporté Ombrage loin dans la forêt alors qu'elle tentait de fuir avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du château. La majorité des élèves abordait un large sourire de victoire, apparemment la battue pour la mener droit vers la foret interdite avait été menée par une coalition des quatre maisons. Albus rayonnait littéralement à l'idée de voir coopérer tous les élèves, au point qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié de prévenir le ministère et d'envoyer une équipe de récupération chercher la _pauvre_ enseignante.

Les elfes de maison avait préparé un festin pour célébrer la nouvelle et les armures cliquetaient au son de la musique festive qui flottait dans l'air. On aurait presque dit qu'on était une veille de vacances, et Severus se préparait mentalement à recadrer le lendemain tous les cornichons persuadés que le départ d'Ombrage était synonyme de relâchement disciplinaire. Mais avant cela, il avait une dernière soirée agréable à passer au côté du _charmant_ Potter.

… … … …

Severus avait quitté la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe. Le trajet lui sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve, et soudain il était dans la sombre pièce, à peine éclairée par les fines fenêtres noircies par les fumées des potions à travers lesquelles peinaient à traverser les rayons du soleil couchant. Il alluma d'un claquement de doigt les torches prévues à cet effet et encastrées dans les murs et observa avec satisfaction les ombres mouvantes que les flammes projetaient sur les murs. Il caressa d'un doigt distrait les bureaux de bois brut et nettoya de quelques coups de baguettes les plans de travail encore gluant et visqueux du _travail_ des premières années de l'après-midi.

Ce soir c'était le grand soir. Le dernier soir avant que Potter ne retrouve sa liberté et ne le fuit. L'ultime fois où il pourrait le tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser. C'était le soir de la première fois de Potter aussi. Il espérait en faire un bon souvenir pour tous les deux. D'un mouvement compliqué de baguette, l'initiateur retira la couche de protection contre les potions qui imprégnait ses cheveux et leur donnait cet aspect gras et repoussant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer les traits de son visage, mais le Gryffondor n'aurait pas à subir des cheveux sales. C'était effrayant à quel point il devenait prévenant, songea-t-il.

Il transforma un tabouret de bois en un fauteuil confortable, recouvert d'un tissu vert émeraude de la même teinte que les yeux du gamin. Rapidement, il retira robe, chemise, pantalon et finalement boxer, puis s'assit jambes légèrement écartées. Déjà, il sentait l'excitation monter à l'idée du déroulement de la soirée. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de son élève, et d'une main sûre il commença à doucement se masturber, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'Harry franchit le seuil, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Son enseignant lui faisait face dans un siège de style Louis XV, le sexe à la main et le regard fixé sur son visage empreint de surprise. Il remarqua avec un sourire que le rythme que la main exerçait sur le pénis avait légèrement accéléré depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Le cadeau que j'attendais avec impatience » ronronna le maître des potions à cette vue. « Avance toi et déshabille toi devant moi »

Sans un mot, Potter acquiesça et franchit quelques mètres supplémentaires avant de laisser tomber sa robe au sol, révélant un pantalon moulant en cuir et un marcel. Ce n'est décidément pas l'uniforme officiel que demandait Poudlard, mais Severus était près à fermer les yeux, d'autant plus que cela le ravissait. L'initié retira le haut d'un mouvement de bras révélant par la-même son torse musclé et dorré, orné de deux petits bourgeons de chair dressé. Le devant du pantalon laissait voir que l'adolescent est légèrement excité, et il s'empressa de le retirer, tortillant ses mignonnes petites fesses pour s'en extirper.

« Bien, maintenant, tu te prends en main comme je t'ai montré, et en même temps tu élargis ton anus avec tes doigts. Commence par un, lubrifie le, et enfonce le doucement, attend d'être habitué pour en rajouter d'autre… Enfin j'imagine que ça n'a plus vraiment de secret pour toi après tes enrichissantes lectures ! » Tout en exécutant à la lettre les ordres de Snape, Harry lui envoya un sourire complice, prouvant que celui-ci avait tout à fait raison.

S'excitant manuellement devant son professeur, le jeune homme tomba rapidement à terre, deux doigts enfoncés dans les fesses et une main sur sa verge, gémissant des propos incohérents. Severus dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre aussitôt à même le sol froid des cachots. Il le laissa se tortiller quelques instants supplémentaires et ajouter un nouveau doigt dans son joli derrière, avant de lui ordonner de cesser et de se relever. Pantelant, les yeux brillant de luxure, Harry se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, et sembla dès lors incapable de se détourner du pénis dressé de son initiateur. Souriant celui-ci, claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, faisant tressauter sa hampe qui prit le signal pour se dresser encore un peu plus.

« Viens t'asseoir. Tu vas t'enfoncer mon sexe là où étaient tes doigts il y a quelques instants, ça va faire mal, mais tu vas aimer ça. »

Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure position pour débuter, mais l'élève avait été facilement excité par la douleur durant les séances et il ne pensait pas que cela le dérangerait de souffrir un petit peu pour sa première fois. Et puis, il faut dire ce qu'il était, Severus était diablement excité par cette configuration. Le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis était bas, ce qui permettait à l'étudiant de décider à quelle vitesse il allait s'enfoncer s'il réussissait à se contrôler pour rester immobile.

La croupe tendue en arrière, Harry prit appuis sur les accoudoirs pendant que son instructeur plaçait devant son entrée son membre dur duquel suintait le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Puis il s'abaissa lentement, accueillant le professeur dans son antre humide, jusqu'à sentir les bourses tendues lui effleurer l'anus. Comme pour compenser la lenteur à laquelle il s'était empalé, il commença un mouvement rapide que Snape dû calmer pour éviter que tous deux n'éjaculent trop rapidement.

Le Maître des Potions attrapa les hanches de son partenaire, qui s'était maintenant habitué à la sensation de pénétration, pour le ralentir et imposer un rythme plus lent qui devint bientôt une douce torture pour les deux protagonistes.

N'en pouvant plus, Severus retourna la situation pour asseoir Harry à sa place dans le fauteuil, les jambes écartées, et tremblant sous ses coups de boutoir. Le garçon gémissait, les yeux clos, le corps relâché, sa queue emprisonnée entre leur deux corps, totalement abandonné. Son corps se tortillait pour se rapprocher de celui de son dominant, semblant en quémander toujours plus. Ne luttant pas contre ses envies, toute inhibition tombée, Snape emprisonna ses lèvres et avala ses gémissements, mordillant les lèvres écarlates jusqu'à faire perler le sang. L'adolescent atteignit l'orgasme quelques instants plus tard, son anus se contractant violemment sous les sensations extrêmes qui parcouraient son corps brusquement contracté.

Ne ralentissant qu'à peine, l'enseignant continua ses allées et venues jusqu'à se vider dans l'antre bouillante et humide. Sous lui, le magnifique corps était avachi, repus par le plaisir atteint plus tôt. Il le prit dans ses bras et déposa une série de petits baisers le long de son cou et sur son visage et, après un rapide sort de nettoyage, il se réinstalla confortablement dans le siège, l'étudiant encore dans une brume post-orgasmique sur ses genoux. Pendant qu'il revenait lentement à lui, Severus entreprit d'embrasser chaque morceau de peau à porté de ses lèvres, en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Lorsque le garçon reprit conscience de son environnement, il se retourna sans quitter ses genoux pour se retrouver face à son amant. Ainsi positionnés, leur deux sexes s'effleuraient à chaque mouvement, leur redonnant de la vigueur. Le professeur avait les mains qui caressaient doucement la croupe ronde de son élève tandis que celui ci, les mains sagement posées sur ses épaules, lui donnait avec passion un baiser brûlant.

Bientôt, ils haletaient devant leur désir respectif, et leur main partirent d'un commun accord vers la verge de leur partenaire. Au contraire de son initiateur, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière et réagissait à la branlette qu'on lui faisait, en accélérant inopinément dès que sa propre excitation augmentait d'un cran. Autant dire que le directeur des Serpents était ravi de se faire surprendre par de brusques accélérations et ralentissements. Ils firent durer le jeu quelques temps, avant de finir par s'écrouler, Harry sur Snape, et Snape profondément dans le fauteuil. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'horaire officiel de la retenue, où l'enseignant détacha doucement le garçon de son torse avant de le nettoyer et de le renvoyer à sa tour, non sans un dernier baiser.

… … … …

Tard dans la nuit, incapable de dormir par peur de ce qui se passerait le lendemain, Severus décida de sortir pour se changer les idées. Il savait exactement comment faire pour cela : une petite visite dans la forêt interdite, et plus particulièrement dans la clairière des centaures serait certainement efficace.

Il enfila une chaude cape noire par dessus son pantalon droit et sa chemise, attrapa sa baguette ainsi que la pochette qu'il réservait à la cueillette des ingrédients frais – peut-être allait-il par hasard tomber sur une espèce rare, ce serait dommage de manquer l'occasion – et quitta le château. Il traversa le parc sombre en silence, le bruissement de sa cape était le seul son audible mis à part quelques hululements de hiboux.

Rapidement, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant un sentier qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois utilisé en tant qu'élève, puis en tant qu'enseignant. Une vingtaine de minutes de marche plus tard, il arrivait aux abords d'un campement bien éclairé dont l'ensemble des membres semblaient réunis au centre. Avant même de pénétrer discrètement dans le camp, il n'entendait plus que les ahanements des mâles en rut et les cris de plaisir d'une femelle. L'air sentait les phéromones à plein nez, et cela avait fait fuir les petits animaux les plus proches.

S'approchant un peu plus, il constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Ombrage qui se faisait véritablement défoncer le vagin par un magnifique centaure à la robe auburn. Derrière celui-ci, une file s'était organisée, et les centaures semblaient attendre calmement de baiser l'humaine, un par un. Dolores avait, semble-t-il, revu ses principes anti-créatures à la baisse, car elle semblait apprécier énormément les attentions qu'on lui procurait actuellement. Peut-être avait-elle découvert le sexe dans la soirée ? C'était une véritable question car il ne voyait pas quel sorcier humain aurait pu vouloir du crapaud rose. En tout cas, elle avait beaucoup de succès chez les demi-humains, qui semblaient ravis de lui faire subir un par un les pires outrages.

Du peu qu'il pouvait entendre de ses gémissements, elle semblait ravie d'avoir une multitude de partenaires et attendait de chacun qu'il ''la lui mette bien profond''. C'était fou ce que la magie pouvait faire : même transformer le corps pour lui faire accepter un sexe bien trop long et large pour lui était possible. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il pourrait dire à Dumbledore que cela ne servait à rien d'aller la chercher car elle semblait se complaire dans sa nouvelle position.

Il quitta la clairière sous un tonitruant « Baiser moi tous, par tous les trous » dont il eut bien du mal à ne pas se moquer ouvertement. Il dut attendre d'arriver à l'orée de la forêt pour laisser échapper un rire hystérique qui, bien évidemment, réveilla Hagrid. Il lui fut difficile, dans son fou-rire, de trouver une excuse plausible pour sa présence en pleine nuit dans le parc. Le garde-chasse finit par le raccompagner lui-même dans ses cachots, semblant avoir peur qu'il ne lui claque entre les doigts. C'est vrai qu'un Snape rieur, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours.


End file.
